


Don't Tell My Dads My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Don't Tell My Dads [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Affair Between Dean/Benny, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "Mis papás quieren conocerte". Stiles Winchester! Verse.





	1. La invitación.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Tell My Dads My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550561) by [sarahandthegraveyardshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con un crossover de Teen Wolf y Supernatural de la pareja Sterek, también habrá un poco de Destiel y Sabriel .
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a hacer una distinción entre Dean y Castiel, Dean será pops y Castiel será papá.

Stiles movió sus pies con inseguridad, levantando una pequeña nube de tierra que rodeó sus desgastadas zapatillas por un momento antes de volver a asentarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera de la casa de su novio como un acosador espeluznante? ¿En qué estaba pensando al venir aquí con la esperanza de mantener a dicho novio después del monumental fiasco que iba a ocurrir? Qué-

"¿Qué pasa?" Derek preguntó desde el porche, sobresaltando al joven que saltó un paso atrás.

"¿Dios mío, te deslizas o qué?" Stiles resopló, metiendo las manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha roja, la que olía tan parecida a Derek por razones que el adolescente esperaba que sus padres no descubrieran durante mucho tiempo. O nunca sonaba bien, también.

Bajando del porche y deteniéndose frente a Stiles para que las puntas de sus zapatos casi se tocaran, Derek cruzó los brazos. "Tú eres el que ha estado aquí durante los últimos veinte minutos murmurando para ti mismo." Su postura era rígida probablemente preparándose para lo que Stiles estaba a punto de decirle.

Y maldita sea si no iba a ser la bola curva de todas las bolas curvas.

"Mis papás quieren conocerte". Las palabras salieron precipitadamente y cuando Derek no reaccionó de inmediato, Stiles pensó que tal vez no había entendido lo que había salido de su boca. Pero cuando el adolescente tomó aliento para intentarlo de nuevo, las fosas nasales de Derek se ensancharon y su mandíbula se apretó con un doloroso crujido de sus dientes.

"¿Por qué?"

Stiles se movió otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad y tragando la risa histérica que burbujeaba en la parte posterior de su garganta. "¿Porque ... estamos saliendo?" Una vez más, no hay reacción. "¿viéndonos?" Todavía nada. "¿Tal vez?"

Sus hombros cayeron una fracción, Derek suspiró y miró a algún lado por encima del hombro del adolescente. "Stiles ..."

"Por favor."

El hombre mayor se sorprendió por la cantidad de devastación en esa palabra y cuando su mirada volvió a la pálida cara de su novio, observó la mirada ansiosa que estaba recibiendo con algo más que una pequeña sorpresa.

"Por favor", repitió Stiles, respirando hondo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "No rompas conmigo. Les diré que no, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacerlo, yo solo ... Ellos quieren ... ".

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "No voy a romper contigo. Cálmate."

Stiles lo hizo. Como, literalmente, casi cae al suelo del alivio. Sus piernas eran gelatina. O tal vez como espaguetis. Espaguetis con sabor a gelatina. Hmm ... Oh, espera. Ew.

"¿Stiles?"

Stiles sacudió los pensamientos extraños. "¿Eh?"

Las cejas de Derek se fruncieron y él descruzó los brazos para colocar dos manos muy grandes y muy cálidas, sobre los bíceps del adolescente. Cualquier tensión que quedara en el cuerpo de Stiles se derritió con ese calor. "Dije: "¿Cuándo quieren reunirse?"

"Oh". Stiles se estremeció, inconscientemente entrando más en el espacio de Derek. Tan cálido. "Uh, ¿cena? Si, cena. Esta noche, 5:30 ".

El hombre mayor asintió. "Bien. ¿Tengo que ... vestirme con algo elegante o algo así?

"¿Tienes ropa elegante?"

"...No."

Stiles se rió. "No, no necesitas vestirte elegante. Solo ... "Tiró de la camiseta negra que se aferraba a un torso bien musculoso. "Tal vez algo que no sea tan ... apretado".

"Pensé que te gustaba apretado", bromeó Derek con una sonrisa, empujando a Stiles para que el adolescente estuviera contra su pecho.

"Sí, bueno, no necesito que mis papás sepan eso, ¿de acuerdo?" Stiles levantó la vista con incertidumbre, sus manos apretaron la tela de la camisa de Derek. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, estarás sentado en una mesa con un cazador y un ángel ".

"Un cazador retirado y un ángel caído", corrigió Derek para él. "Sé quiénes son tus padres, Stiles. Creo que puedo manejar una o dos horas de conversación incómoda ".

"Más bien como interrogatorio", suspiró el adolescente. "Y me disculparé de antemano por eso, si no te importa ... Lo siento".

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Me gustaría que les dijeras lo que soy".

"Mi papá se volvería loco", dijo Stiles, dejando caer su cabeza para descansar contra el hombro del hombre mayor al recordar su conversación anterior con sus padres.

**En algún momento temprano alrededor de la mesa del desayuno:**

"Stiles, he querido preguntarte algo", dijo Castiel con calma mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa. "¿Te gustaría invitar al joven que has estado viendo a cenar?"

Stiles dejó caer su mandíbula. Dean dejó caer el panqueque que había estado volteando en la estufa.

"¿Qué?" Chilló el adolescente.

"¿Qué?" Dean exigió, con la espátula apretada con fuerza en un puño con los nudillos blancos. "Stiles, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? Cas, ¿cómo sabes que está saliendo con alguien? Él no dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. Tú ... Él señaló a Stiles con el utensilio con fiereza. "... no dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien".

"Pops ..." Stiles comenzó, pasando una mano por su corto pelo.

"Dean, calmate", reprendió Castiel distraídamente, cruzando la cocina hacia la nevera y sacando una jarra de zumo de naranja. "Creo que es hora de que lo conozcamos. ¿Esta noche está bien, Stiles?

"Um". El joven se tambaleaba buscando palabras cuando Castiel le entregó la jarra y regresó a la cocina. Stiles observó a su papá alcanzar el cajón de cubiertos, al mismo tiempo que pasaba los dedos hábiles sobre el estómago de su papá de una manera calmante. Dean todavía miraba a Stiles con una mirada fija e intensa que hacía que le dolieran los dientes. "Le preguntare. Creo que está libre esta noche ".

"¿Es alguien de la escuela? ¿Lo conocemos? —Preguntó Dean, entrecerrando los ojos. "No es ese tipo que vive en el bosque, ¿verdad? ¿En ese pedazo de basura quemado?

Mierda....

"Dean", dijo Castiel de nuevo, sus dedos moviéndose para envolverse alrededor del costado del ex-cazador, "Estoy seguro de que esto es muy importante para Stiles. Sería útil que apoyaras en lugar de sospechar ".

"Él ha estado saliendo con alguien, Cas. Sin nosotros saberlo. ¿Cómo se supone que no debo sospechar? "Dean giró sus ojos entrecerrados hacia Castiel, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente para no tener que mirar al otro hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Sin esperar una respuesta, su mirada se volvió hacia Stiles y su espátula le apuntó de nuevo. "¿Estás siendo seguro? ¿Necesitamos tener la charla de nuevo? Este tipo no te está presionando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Dios, pops! ¡No! ¡Eso aún no es un problema, joder! "Bueno, no era un problema, siempre y cuando no hiciera nada realmente sexual ... no lo era, ¿verdad? Stiles podía sentir su cara calentándose y miró a todos lados, menos a sus papás, el zumo de naranja chapoteando en la jarra mientras cambiaba su peso. "Hemos estado saliendo por, como, un mes. Dame algo de crédito, ¿eh?

"Te damos crédito, Stiles", aseguró Castiel, regresando a la mesa con los cubiertos y colocándolos cuidadosamente junto a los platos. "Planearé la cena para los cuatro esta noche, entonces. ¿A tu amigo no le gusta algo o tiene alguna alergia a ciertos alimentos de los que debería estar consciente?

"N-No", Stiles tartamudeó, permitiendo que su papá tomara la jarra de sus manos.

"Dean", dijo el ángel mientras vertía zumo en los pocos vasos sobre la mesa, "has dejado caer algo".

**Algún tiempo después en la casa Hale:**

"Papá ... Papá podría estar de acuerdo con esto", dijo Stiles con un poco de esperanza. "Y tiene a Pops envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique, por lo que no debería ser ... un gran problema. Creo".

Derek asintió, agachando la cabeza para que su mejilla se apoyara en la sien de Stiles. "Estaré allí. ¿5:30? "

"Sí," Stiles suspiró con alivio.

"¿Necesito llevar algo?"

"¿Además de tus colmillos?"

"Stiles ..."

El adolescente tragó. "A Pops ... le gusta la tarta".

"¿Tarta?"

"De manzana", afirmó Stiles con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Todo bien."


	2. La reunión. Y el saludo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Llega tarde."

"Llega tarde", se quejó Dean desde el sofá de la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión agria en su rostro. Stiles, sentado en el sillón frente a su padre, se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que el gesto le recordaba a Derek.

Oh Dios. Estaba saliendo con su pops.

"No, no lo está", dijo Castiel gentilmente desde la cocina, ruidos apagados resonaban en ella cuando el ángel daba los últimos toques a la cena.

"Cariño", discutió Dean, señalando el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea como si Castiel estuviera allí para verlo realmente hacer un escándalo, "¡casi diez minutos tarde!"

"Y, como lo sigo recordando", dijo Castiel, con un tono tolerante y tranquilo como siempre, sin duda después de años de práctica, "tu reloj está once minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos adelantado. El amigo de Stiles no llega tarde. Simplemente estás tratando de encontrar razones para no gustarte antes de que nos conozcamos ".

"Está saliendo con nuestro hijo. Tengo derecho a que no me guste ".

"O-kay", dijo Stiles, de pie y mirando de un lado a otro entre la cocina y su pop, "¿el hijo en cuestión? Sentado aquí mismo. No invisible. Puedo oír todo lo que dices, en realidad ".

"Stiles ..." Dean comenzó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, pero el adolescente fue rápido para cortarlo.

"No, pops. No puedo hacer esto si vas a tirar tu mierda de cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo, ¿vale? Esto es importante. Esto es muy, muy importante para mí y ya me estoy volviendo loco, ¡y no estás ayudando! "

Los brazos de Dean se habían cruzado. Cas había llegado a la puerta de la cocina. Ambos lo miraban con atención, de cerca. Siempre sabían cuando tenía algo que decir, incluso si era estúpido y algo que solo necesitaba decir para tranquilizarse.

Stiles tuvo la impresión de que con su papá siendo un ángel y todo, escuchar era una especie de mecanismo incorporado. Pero con su Pops, podía ver que tomaría un poco de esfuerzo y como el Tío Sammy era como era, realmente no podía culparle. Al menos lo estaba intentando.

Stiles tragó y se secó las manos sudorosas en los vaqueros. "Lo siento. Yo solo.... Estoy nervioso. Derek y yo ... Hemos estado saliendo durante un mes, pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo. Así que sé en lo que me estoy metiendo. Derek ... Derek es un buen tipo, es un gran tipo y solo quiero que le des una oportunidad antes de que digas que le odias ".

Hubo un breve silencio mientras sus padres compartían una mirada antes de que Dean hablara.

"Entonces, es ese tipo del bosque".

"Pops". Stiles se golpeó la cara con las manos y se sentó ásperamente en el sillón.

"Dean", advirtió Castiel.

"Está bien, está bien". Dean se puso de pie y se acercó a la butaca, se agachó frente a su hijo y suspiró profundamente. "Hijo, sabemos que esto es importante para ti. También es importante para nosotros ". Stiles dejó caer sus manos y miró a su pops con resignación. "Es solo ... algo nuevo, supongo. No queremos que te hagan daño ".

"Derek nunca me haría daño", discutió Stiles, pero Dean levantó una mano.

"Sé que crees eso. Pero aún recuerdo el enamoramiento que tuviste con esa chica de la escuela ..."

"Lydia", el adolescente suministró amablemente.

"Y cómo estuviste en depresión durante semanas después de que ella finalmente te rechazara".

"Esto está realmente ayudando. Gracias, pops ".

"Mi punto es", dijo Dean con exasperación, "que eres un Winchester. Y ya sabes cómo somos los Winchester sobre la familia." Él sonrió para aligerar el ánimo. "Demonios, todavía desconfío de tu tío Gabe y él ha estado aterrorizando a la familia desde antes de que nacieras".

Stiles sonrió con fuerza. Le gustaba el tío Gabe, tanto como su pops se quejaba de él.

"No quiero que pienses que nos estamos tomando esto a la ligera, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean continuó, mirando el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. "Y me gustaría señalar que ahora es oficialmente ..."

Ding-dong.

"¡Aquí!" Gritó Stiles, parándose y casi derribando a Dean en el proceso. "Él está aquí. Dios, pops, por favor. Por favor, actúa con normalidad ".

Dean se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra invisible de sus pantalones. "¿Cuándo no actuamos con normalidad?"

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Stiles miró al cazador con una cara de perra patentada por el tío Sammy. "¿Realmente quieres que te conteste eso?"

"Stiles, tu amigo está esperando", Castiel insistió, entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

Stiles tomó aliento, ofreciéndole a su pop una última mirada suplicante antes de girar el pomo.

........................................................................................................................

Derek llegó a la residencia Winchester casi veinte minutos antes. Había apagado el motor de su coche en la calle y lo había dejado en posición neutral hasta que estuvo aparcado frente a la casa. Deslizándose silenciosamente, como diría Stiles. Pero solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo. No es que conocer a los Winchester era particularmente angustioso: después de todo, Derek se había enfrentado a todo tipo de grandes males ... pero los padres no eran algo que pudiera asustar o asesinar.

Desafortunadamente.

Derek iba a tener que sobrevivir esta noche solo, a pesar del consejo anterior de Stiles de llevar sus colmillos. Bueno, al menos él había traído un pastel ...

De manzana, según lo solicitado. Hecho en casa, incluso. No por Derek, por supuesto, cocinar no era realmente lo suyo. Pero la madre de Scott había sido más que complaciente en ese aspecto.

**Algún tiempo antes en la Casa McCall:**

"Dime si necesitas algo más", dijo la madre de Scott en tono muy maternal cuando Scott se detuvo y gimió de vergüenza. "No tendrás ningún problema con Castiel, es un amorcito. Pero Dean es un poco ... rudo ".

"Sí, amigo", estuvo de acuerdo Scott. "El Señor Winchester es un poco extraño a veces ".

Derek suspiró, lo que le valió una palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa comprensiva.

"El pastel ayudará", le aseguró Melissa. "Créeme."

**Algún tiempo después en la casa de Winchester:**

Es curioso que algo tan simple pueda ablandar el corazón de un hombre con una reputación como esa ...

Derek salió de su aturdimiento y miró el reloj digital de la radio de su coche. Quedaba un minuto.

Mierda.

Bien.

Derek salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa, pastel en mano.

Él podría hacer esto. Definitivamente podría conocer a los padres de su novio. Y, oye, incluso si las cosas no fueran bien, no es como si fuera a disuadirlo de querer ver a Stiles. O Stiles de querer verlo.

Ding-dong.

...¿Cierto?

El pomo de la puerta se torció. Lo mismo hizo el estómago de Derek.

........................................................................................................................

Las cejas de Stiles se alzaron cuando abrió la puerta. Derek estaba en el porche, absolutamente inmóvil, probablemente con el par de vaqueros más limpios que tenía y un polo azul oscuro (metido dentro de los vaqueros, por el amor de Dios) que probablemente había tomado prestado de alguien de la manada. Un pastel de manzana envuelto en papel plata se apretaba frente a él como un escudo y la luz del porche no hacía nada para ocultar la mirada ansiosa en su rostro.

"Oye", dijo Stiles en voz baja, permitiendo que una sonrisa fácil se formara en sus labios.

Su novio estaba de pie en su porche. Listo para conocer a sus padres. Viéndose casi jodidamente respetable. Con tarta.

Sí, en ese momento a Stiles no le importaba realmente lo que sus padres pensaban de su hombre lobo gruñón y maravilloso. Derek era su hombre lobo maravilloso y gruñón y eso es todo lo que importaba.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido y una esquina de su boca se torció cuando sus hombros cayeron una fracción. "Oye", respondió.

Y, por supuesto, este fue el momento que Dean eligió para aclararse la garganta. Ruidosamente.

"Dios mío," Stiles respiró con exasperación cuando el ruido lo hizo saltar.

"Lo vas a dejar entrar", comenzó Dean, con una ceja enarcada, "¿O lo harás pararse en el porche toda la noche?"

"¿Es esa una opción?", Se quejó el adolescente, apartándose y abriendo la puerta del todo.

Derek miró hacia abajo a la línea de sal que cubría el umbral, pero ni siquiera levantó una ceja cuando pasó por encima de ella y entró al vestíbulo. Stiles ya había balbuceado una y otra vez acerca de las líneas de sal y similares y el hombre lobo lo había escuchado lo suficiente como para que el adolescente lo pusiera al día de su triste excusa de hogar. Sin embargo, había trazado la línea de pintar sigilos alrededor del exterior de la casa. Era lo suficientemente marginado, no necesitaba que la gente pensara que era el maldito Charles Manson.

Stiles observó a su pops estudiar a Derek mientras cruzaba el umbral. Probablemente estaba esperando que se incendiara o algo así. El adolescente en realidad no sabía lo que les pasaba a los malos seres sobrenaturales que se atrevieron a cruzar una línea de sal, especialmente con su pops esperando en el otro lado. Solo sabía que Derek parecía cruzarlo con poca dificultad cuando se escabullía en su habitación algunas noches ...

Pero Pops no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

"Señor Winchester ", dijo Derek con un gesto de asentimiento cuando Stiles no pudo hacer las presentaciones.

"Oh", dijo el joven en voz baja, aclarando su garganta. "Uh, pops, este es Derek. Derek, este es mi pops, Dean.

Derek cambió el pastel a una mano, extendiendo la otra, que Dean agarró con firmeza.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor", dijo Derek, Dean miró al hombre arriba y abajo antes de ofrecer una sonrisa tensa.

"Sí. Igualmente. "El cazador miró el pastel en la otra mano de Derek. "¿Es de manzana?"

"Sí, señor", respondió Derek, entregándoselo cuando Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bendito pastel", murmuró, cerrando la puerta.

"Escuché eso", dijo Dean distraídamente, girándose con el pastel en la mano hacia el pasillo que conducía al comedor. "Vamos. A ver qué ha cocinado Cas, ¿eh?

Derek dirigió una mirada incierta a Stiles, quien resopló y alcanzó tranquilizadoramente la mano de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Hasta ahora, todo bien", murmuró, arrastrando al otro hombre.

"Hay algo que nunca te pregunté", dijo Derek en voz baja. "¿Y si tu papá, el ángel, puede sentir lo que soy?"

"He estado pensando en eso yo mismo", suspiró Stiles.

"¿Y?"

Se detuvieron en la puerta que los separaba del comedor.

"Supongo que lo descubriremos".

Derek apretó su agarre en la mano del adolescente. "¿Y si él le dice a tu pops?"

Stiles cerró los ojos ante el mero pensamiento.

"Oh, chico", dijo mientras jalaba a su novio, esperanzado de no entrar a lo que podría ser una batalla campal.


	3. Cena. Y una charla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entonces, Derek, ¿cuánto tiempo habéis estado durmiendo juntos?"

Castiel no era lo que Derek había estado esperando. Claro, había visto al hombre por la ciudad en las raras ocasiones en que el ángel caído realmente salía de la casa Winchester en salidas familiares, pero casi siempre había estado vigilando a Stiles. Como un acosador.

Si, vale. Había estado dando vueltas alrededor de Stiles demasiado tiempo.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre observar a la familia desde lejos y estar en presencia de dicha familia. Y maldita sea si Castiel no tenía una presencia infernal. Le dio una bofetada a Derek en la cara como ... bueno, como una bofetada en la cara. Las fosas nasales del hombre lobo se ensancharon cuando percibió el aroma del calor y la luz brillante y ... ¿eran esas galletas de azúcar? Guau. Los ángeles realmente olían a galletas. Extraño.

"Debes ser Derek", dijo Castiel, tomando el pastel de Dean y colocándolo en el mostrador de la cocina antes de volverse para sonreírle suavemente.

"Sí, señor", dijo Derek en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar el retorcimiento de su estómago. Castiel extendió su mano, que Derek tomó después de una pequeña vacilación, expulsando un suspiro cuando el ángel también estrechó su otra mano alrededor de la del joven. Su piel se erizó y la sensación le subió por el brazo, acumulándose en su pecho y contrayendo sus pulmones.

Esto era. Castiel podía ver lo que era. En cualquier segundo, se giraría y se lo contaría a su marido y entonces todo el infierno se desataría. Infierno literal. Porque Derek sabía demasiado sobre los Winchester de lo que estaba cómodo admitiendo, especialmente a Stiles. Sí, los hermanos Winchester tenían una reputación. Tenían una maldita serie de libros, por el amor de Dios.

Y luego, de repente ... la sensación en el pecho de Derek desapareció, reemplazada por una calma que no había sentido en años. La línea de la frente de Castiel se suavizó y asintió un par de veces. "Es muy agradable finalmente conocerte. Puedes llamarme Castiel."

........................................................................................................................

Stiles soltó la respiración contenida que solo había estado medio consciente de contener, ignorando la mirada que recibió de su pop y apretando los dedos de Derek en los suyos. "¡Bueno! ¡La cena se ve genial, papá! ¿Deberíamos ... comer?

Su papá miró a Derek un momento más antes de soltarlo y dirigir su atención a Stiles. "Sí. Vamos a sentarnos ".

Castiel y Dean tomaron un lado de la mesa mientras que los chicos tomaron el otro. Stiles, a propósito, se sentó frente a Dean para hacer que el interrogatorio fuera más difícil, aunque, sabiendo como era su pops, había pocos obstáculos que le impedirían lograr lo que se proponía hacer. Lo que, en este caso, aterrorizaría a su novio para que admitiera algo atroz que causaría el final de su relación y pulverizaría la vida social de Stiles de una vez.

Dos pájaros de un tiro ...

"Entonces, Derek", comenzó Dean, con el rostro pedregoso y los ojos oscuros y concentrados cuando pasaban los platos cargados de comida, "¿cuánto tiempo habéis estado durmiendo juntos?"

El plato en el asimiento de Stiles se deslizó de sus dedos, cayendo a la mesa mientras se hundía más en su silla. "Sutil"

Castiel suspiró. "Dean, esta no es una conversación apropiada para la mesa, especialmente en frente de nuestro invitado".

"¿Sí? Bueno, nuestro invitado de veintitantos años actualmente está saliendo con nuestro hijo de 17 años, Cas. Discúlpame si todavía no puedo comprender la idea ".

Derek, que aún no había reaccionado a la pregunta hostil, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con fuerza cuando la atención se volvió hacia él. "Está bien, señor Winchester", le dijo a Castiel. "Realmente, no me importa responder".

Stiles observó pensativo mientras su pops se sentaba en su silla, cruzando los brazos e indicándole a Derek que continuara. Esta había sido una idea terrible. Derek iba a morir en la mesa de su cocina, justo frente a Stiles. Él no se recuperaría de eso. Nunca. Se volvería loco, probablemente catatónico, estaría encerrado en una habitación acolchada, donde nadie volvería a saber de él. Oh dios, oh dios, oh---

Los dedos se deslizaron en su mano debajo de la mesa, entrelazándose con la suya y apretando suavemente. Oh. Oh, esto era ... bueno. Esto era muy bueno. Podía sentir que su ritmo cardíaco disminuía, su respiración volvía a estar bajo control. Sí, ahora podía ver por qué esto había funcionado tan bien para Scott cuando Allison había entrelazado sus manos en la clase de educación física el año pasado cuando habían estado experimentando con mantener su ira bajo control. Gracias a Dios, también funcionó para los ataques de pánico.

Él apretó la mano.

Derek descaradamente desvió su mirada hacia la de Dean, respirando profundamente y hablando tranquilamente. "Stiles y yo no hemos dormido juntos. Todavía. "Se aseguró de poner énfasis en esa última palabra y Stiles se estremeció cuando las fosas nasales de su pops se ensancharon ligeramente. "Hemos decidido que no estamos en un punto de nuestra relación—"

"Relación", resopló Dean, moviéndose en su asiento. Pero Stiles se sorprendió al ver que la oscuridad en los ojos de su pops estaba menguando lentamente. En realidad estaba escuchando.

"Relación", repitió Derek con suficiente convicción que la palabra parecía hacer eco en las paredes y saturar el aire, "aún no nos sentimos cómodos con el sexo. Así que hemos acordado esperar ".

Dean frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Castiel le dijo: "Muy bien, Derek. Gracias por asegurarnos que Stiles está recibiendo el respeto que se merece. Apreciamos tu disposición a discutir este tema con nosotros ".

Stiles contuvo la respiración, esperando que el otro zapato cayera y solo vagamente consciente de que todavía estaba agarrando la mano de Derek debajo de la mesa. Y cuando el único aporte de Dean fue un gruñido antes de recoger sus cubiertos y comenzar a comer, el aire en sus pulmones salía de él como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo durante años. Con un último apretón y un asentimiento tranquilizador, soltó la mano de su novio y levantó sus propios cubiertos.

Espera ... Esto no era plata real, ¿verdad? ¿Incluso tenían plata real que no tenía la forma de una bala o una cuchilla? Stiles miró a su izquierda y observó con los ojos abiertos como los dedos de Derek rozaban los cubiertos junto a su plato ...

Nada. No había piel convirtiéndose en cenizas. Uf.

"Derek", dijo Castiel cuando un silencio lo suficientemente largo estiró sus brazos elásticos alrededor de ellos en un sofocante abrazo y Stiles se estremeció visiblemente, dándole a su papá una mirada suplicante que pareció ignorar, "¿cómo se conocieron tú y Stiles?"

Bueno. Pregunta fácil. Bueno, bastante fácil. Habían practicado su historia varias veces durante las últimas dos horas. Por supuesto, tenía que tener algo de verdad, ya que sus padres prácticamente eran detectores de mentiras, pero no tenía que ser todo verdad. No podían decir toda la verdad, en realidad. De lo contrario habría rabia. Entonces sangre. Luego asesinato.

Y oh, habría asesinato....

"Tenemos un amigo en común", respondió Derek con calma, pinchando un trozo de brócoli con su tenedor. Derek odiaba el brócoli, Stiles lo sabía. "Scott McCall".

"¿Scott?" Dean preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"Sí", Derek continuó sin problemas. "Conocí a su madre en el hospital y ella me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo con un proyecto de historia de crédito adicional, a hacer algún tipo de entrevista sobre mi familia. Los Hale han existido desde que se fundó Beacon Hills. Nosotros ... perdimos mucho en el incendio, documentos y demás, por lo que una fuente de información de primera mano es todo lo que realmente queda de nosotros ".

Dean estaba estudiando atentamente al hombre. "El fuego", dijo bruscamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Recuerdo haber oído sobre eso. Sucedió justo antes de que Cas y yo nos mudáramos aquí ". Castiel le lanzó una mirada significativa cuando Dean no parecía que continuaría con su línea de pensamiento, pero el cazador captó el mensaje y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. "Lo siento. Sobre tu familia. Sé lo que es perder a alguien por el fuego".

"¿Lo haces?" Preguntó Derek, su tono no era acusatorio sino simplemente curioso y Stiles se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho a Derek cuánto en común tenían él y su pop en realidad ...

"Mi madre murió en el incendio de una casa cuando tenía cuatro años", explicó Dean secamente. No era algo de lo que hablaba. Nunca. Ni siquiera a Stiles, que solo había recibido fragmentos de la historia de su tío Sammy una noche cuando el hombre mayor había estado completamente destrozado.

"Oh", dijo Derek en voz baja, el brócoli olvidado en el extremo de su tenedor. "Lo siento. No lo sabía ".

"No muchos lo hacen", respondió el cazador con una sonrisa tensa y un movimiento de su tenedor. "Así que. ¿Cómo está el asado?"

Stiles aún no había tocado nada de la comida en su plato, que probablemente estaba fría de todos modos y se sorprendió al ver que Derek casi se lo había comido todo. ¿Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad de comer durante el interrogatorio?

"Delicioso", dijo Derek con una sonrisa genuina en la dirección de Castiel. "Hace mucho tiempo que no como nada ... hecho en casa".

Stiles reprimió una carcajada con un ataque de tos, lo que le valió extrañas miradas de sus papás.

"Gracias", dijo el padre de Stiles con aprecio. "De nada, eres bienvenido siempre que quieras Derek." La mandíbula de Dean se apretó ante la oferta, pero la mano de Castiel se movió para descansar sobre el antebrazo del hombre y toda la tensión se liberó.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Dean, aunque de mala gana. "En cualquier momento, supongo ... eso no se relaciona con el área de la habitación".

"Dios, pops", suspiró Stiles, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Castiel eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie y comenzar a limpiar los platos. "¿A quién le gustaría un poco de pastel?"

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se derrumbó en su cama, se echó un brazo sobre los ojos y gimió ruidosamente.

La cena no había sido ... horrible, supuso. No ha sido tan mala como podría haber sido, de todos modos. Pops solo había formulado otra pregunta incómoda durante el postre que había hecho que Stiles orara por un rayo que lo derribara: "¿Hasta qué punto, en el futuro, crees que durará vuestra relación?" en realidad solo había empezado un ataque de risa histérica que los acercaba a las lágrimas y la aceptación de papá había llegado al final de la noche cuando se había llevado a Derek a un lado en el porche y le había dicho algunas palabras que parecían para calmar al hombre lobo considerablemente.

Derek no le diría a Stiles lo que su papá le había dicho, pero le había asegurado al adolescente que no había sido una amenaza en lo más mínimo ... aunque tal vez deberían parar en las visitas nocturnas en la habitación de Stiles. Solo por un rato.

Bajando el brazo para golpear la cama, se quedó mirando el techo durante un largo momento antes de respirar vacilante.

"¿Tío Gabe?" Llamó en voz baja. Siempre era un poco cauteloso cuando llamó a su tío, especialmente después de haber interrumpido inadvertidamente un momento bastante caldeado entre el arcángel y el tío Sammy. El adolescente no había podido reunir el coraje para llamarlo durante casi un mes ...

"Um", continuó Stiles, "entiendo si estás ... ocupado. Solo necesito a alguien con quien hablar. Cuando tengas un momento."

El extremo de su cama se hundió con un peso repentino y levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Gabriel sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con un palillo en la boca y una bolsa abierta de Skittles que se extendía en su dirección.

"Oye, Kiddo, ¿qué está pasando?"

Stiles se incorporó con un suspiro de alivio y con gratitud tomó el caramelo ofrecido. "Gracias. Uh, Derek ... Derek vino a cenar esta noche ".

"Ah", dijo Gabe con un asentimiento de complicidad. "Ha conocido a tu papá y tu pops, ¿eh?"

"Desafortunadamente ... ¿Sabías que papá sabía de nosotros?"

"Él es un ángel, niño. Caído o no, todavía tiene un poder increíble. Y no se necesita mucho para darse cuenta de lo asquerosamente empalagoso que has estado últimamente ".

"¿Empalagoso?" Stiles preguntó indignado alrededor de un montón de Skittles masticados.

Gabriel sonrió alrededor del palillo en su boca. "Te gusta él."

El adolescente se recostó y miró a su tío con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sí", él estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Mucho?"

"Sí."

"El tipo de" me gusta "que podría convertirse en ... ¿algo más?"

"Solo hemos estado saliendo por un mes".

"¿Y?" Gabriel se rió. "Lo supe en el momento en que conocí a tu tío Sammy".

La mano de Stiles se quedó a medio camino de su boca"¿En serio?"

"Sí, niño. El amor a primera vista es cursi como el infierno. "Una pequeña sonrisa extraña se formó en los labios del ángel. "Pero existe. Desde el principio de los tiempos. ¿Por qué crees que Adán y Eva estaban tan bien juntos?

"Pensé que fueron echados del paraíso por eso".

"Cierto", el ángel cedió. "Adam probablemente no habría comido la fruta que le ofreció Eva si no hubiera confiado en ella, si no la hubiera amado".

"Y mira lo que consiguieron", resopló Stiles "Una vida de dolor y miseria".

"El dolor es parte de la vida, Stiles. Para todos y para todo. No es puramente infligido a los humanos ". Gabriel se movió de modo que sus piernas se estiraron al lado de las del adolescente. "¿Y la miseria? No estoy tan seguro de eso."

"Fueron expulsados del único lugar que conocían como su hogar", argumentó Stiles. "Tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos, solos en el mundo. ¿Eso no grita miseria? "

"Se tenían el uno al otro", dijo el ángel en voz baja. "Estaban juntos". Stiles estaba tranquilo y Gabriel suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo. "No estoy diciendo que la vida no esté llena de miseria, que la vida no apesta a veces". Stiles le dirigió a su tío una mirada aguda. "Está bien, muchas veces. Créeme, he tenido mi parte ".

"¿De Verdad? ¿Tú? "Preguntó el adolescente con incredulidad.

"Todos lo hacen. Pero tener a alguien con quien compartir esa vida, a alguien que pase por toda la mierda que te está lanzando ... Es un buen modo de vivir, ¿no crees? "

Stiles miró a su tío por un largo, largo tiempo, su corazón latía dolorosamente mientras lentamente se armaba de valor para hacer su siguiente pregunta. "¿Eran felices mis padres?" Tragó saliva mientras observaba la suave sonrisa de Gabriel desaparecer de su rostro. "¿Mis verdaderos padres?"

El ángel ladeó la cabeza. "Sí, Stiles. Tus padres eran felices. Eran buenas personas. Se tenían el uno al otro." La sonrisa volvió. "Y te tenían a ti".

"¿Habríamos sido felices juntos? ¿Si hubieran vivido?"

"¿Estás feliz ahora?" Gabriel desvió el tema. Stiles se detuvo y su tío se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras colocaba una mano en la rodilla del adolescente. "¿Stiles?"

"Sí, tío Gabe", dijo Stiles con un asentimiento a medias, con voz ronca. "Estoy feliz."

Gabriel no parecía que le creyera. Lo que estaba bien, supuso. Porque Stiles tampoco se creía exactamente a sí mismo.


	4. Otra charla. Y un ataque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Porque si él es un chico tan genial, asombroso, al que todo el mundo parece gustarle cuando realmente lo conocen ... entonces, ¿qué diablos está haciendo con alguien como yo?"

"Danny, ¿alguna vez has presentado a un chico a tus papás?" Stiles preguntó desde su cama, distraídamente volteando la página de su libro de química. Estaba marcado y desgastado a una pulgada de su vida. Parece que sus papás pagarían por otro libro de texto este año ... "Quiero decir, ¿un chico con el que estabas saliendo?

"Claro", respondió Danny encogiéndose de hombros, masticando su bolígrafo y girando en la silla de la mesa de Stiles.

"¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Después?"

"No se. Algo aliviado, supongo."

Stiles suspiró y se frotó la cara con los dedos. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Danny lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó el otro adolescente ante sus ojos, de repente, los abrió mucho. "¿Invitaste a Derek a cenar? ¿Para conocer a tus papás?

Cayendo contra sus almohadas, Stiles suspiró. "Sí", admitió con tristeza.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?" Danny cruzó la habitación en un instante, sentándose exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado el tío Gabe la noche anterior.

"...Bien. Creo."

"Vamos", Danny gruñó. "¿Sin drama? ¿Nada? Algo tiene que haber pasado. Conozco a tu pops, amigo. Él asusta a todos ".

"Sí. Supongo. Quiero decir, hubo preguntas. Preguntas que no quieres que tus papás hagan ".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó el otro adolescente con una risa incrédula. Estaba disfrutando el dolor de Stiles mucho más de lo que debería. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡No dije nada!" Dijo Stiles, levantándose bruscamente y levantando sus manos brevemente. "Derek ... Él sabía cómo manejarlo y me quedé allí sentado como un idiota".

"Pensé que así es como se suponía que iban esas cosas".

"No, no lo hacen. Tenía un millón de cosas preparadas para decir si mi pops comenzaba a interrogarlo, como sabía que lo haría. Es básicamente la única forma en que puedo defenderlo, ¿sabes? Realmente no soy tan intimidante físicamente, si no lo has notado ".

"Lo he hecho," Danny intervino amablemente.

"Y Derek solo ..." Stiles suspiró, sus hombros cayendo y su cara cayendo en derrota. "Fue increíble. A mis papás les gusta él. Todo está bien."

"¿Por qué parece que no crees eso?"

"Porque ...". Stiles tuvo que pensar mucho en sus palabras antes de decirlas, gesticulando débilmente para expresar su punto. "Porque si él es un tipo genial, maravilloso, asombroso, que a todo el mundo parece gustarle cuando realmente lo conocen ..." Cerró los ojos. "... entonces, ¿qué diablos está haciendo con alguien como yo?"

........................................................................................................................

A Derek no le gustaba la forma en que iba la conversación en el dormitorio de Stiles, especialmente porque no era técnicamente para sus oídos. Estaba en el patio trasero de la casa Winchester. O, más exactamente, estaba en el área boscosa justo al otro lado del patio trasero de los Winchester. Oye, Castiel le había dicho que era bienvenido siempre, no especificó si tenía que estar dentro de la casa o no. Y como el otro Señor Winchester no quería que él estuviera en la habitación de Stiles, esto tendría que ser así.

¡Acosador! la voz en su cabeza, que sonaba horrorosamente como Stiles, chilló en un volumen que hizo que el hombre lobo se estremeciera por fuera.

"Sabes, realmente estás llevando esta cosa del novio acosador a un nivel completamente diferente", dijo Erica detrás de él, caminando hasta su lado sin un solo ruido. Estaban mejorando, sus lobos, mientras su entrenamiento continuaba. Derek apenas podía mantener su orgullo bajo control hoy en día.

"No estoy acosándolo", respondió él, rompiendo su competencia de mirar fijamente con la casa para pasar su mirada sobre el vecindario y luego el bosque. "Estoy vigilándolo. Hay una diferencia ".

"No es muy grande", dijo la joven con una sonrisa descarada. "No hemos visto a esa manada alfa en meses, Derek. No han regresado ".

"Y no lo harán si saben lo que es bueno para ellos", gruñó Derek, pero no pudo ignorar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago, el pelo se levantó en sus brazos y la parte posterior de su cuello. "Stiles y yo no estábamos juntos entonces. No tenía esta ... debilidad que podrían explotar fácilmente ".

Erica suspiró y se volvió de espaldas a la casa, esperando hasta que Derek la estuviera mirando antes de volver a hablar. "Tener sentimientos por alguien no es una debilidad", argumentó, "especialmente sentimientos por alguien como él". Señaló hacia la casa con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. "Stiles sabe cuidarse solo. Y él tiene una manada completa dispuesta a arriesgar sus vidas por el compañero de su alfa ".

Derek le enseñó los dientes. "Él no es mi compañero".

Una ceja bien arreglada se alzó sobre la frente de la adolescente y sonrió más allá de su pintalabios rojo cuando sus ojos parpadearon hasta la boca de Derek y luego volvieron a sus ojos. "Lo que digas, jefe". Desapareció en el bosque antes de que Derek pudiera pensar en una réplica decente ... Aunque, en realidad, ¿había una réplica decente a algo de lo dicho por Erica? Su ladrido era definitivamente peor que su mordida.

El sonido de Danny guardando sus cosas y diciéndole a Stiles que tenía que irse atrajo la atención de Derek hacia la casa y suspiró. "Finalmente", suspiró, saliendo del bosque al patio de los Winchester y congelándose casi de inmediato.

No, no, no, no. Aquí no. No.

"Bien, bien", dijo una voz entrecortada como de serpiente por encima de su hombro derecho. "El compañero de un alfa. Todo un hallazgo, de hecho ".

Derek no pensó. Sus garras estaban fuera y estaba girando, golpeando, cortando la carne de la cara de quien se atrevía a amenazar a Stiles. La persona en cuestión era otro alfa, dos veces la edad de Derek por su aspecto y, desafortunadamente, también dos veces el tamaño de Derek. El alfa gruñó mientras varios cortes profundos aparecían en su mejilla izquierda, la sangre cubrió la piel antes de que los cortes pudieran sanar.

En lugar de atacar, el alfa simplemente le dio una mirada furiosa al hombre más joven, con los ojos rojos y los dientes alargados en colmillos. "No importa", gruñó, con un tono tan bajo y gutural que Derek casi no podía entender las palabras. "Él es nuestro ahora".

Un grito perforó la bruma del aire de la tarde y Derek se volvió hacia la casa. "Stiles", susurró, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el techo y maniobrando su camino hacia la ventana.

Stiles se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo, aferrándose a la parte superior de su brazo, donde brotaba sangre de una herida y miraba horrorizado al alfa que se alzaba sobre él. El hombre lobo se transformó completamente, el brazo se levantó para golpear y las garras brillaron con sangre.

Derek aspiró a través de las fosas nasales, apretando su abdomen. Sintió que sus cuerdas vocales cambiaban cuando dejó que el cambio se apoderara de él, mientras se encogía de espaldas y soltaba el aullido más temible que jamás había hecho.

........................................................................................................................

La casa se sacudió con el ruido y Stiles no tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para saber a quién pertenecía ese aullido, no tenía que preguntarse para quién era ese aullido. Casi esperaba que sus papás, que se encontraban en la otra mitad del mundo en Italia en una noche de cita (malditos ángeles y sus superpoderes) oyeran el aullido que hizo su novio. El estado de California, al menos, ahora estaba alertado de la batalla que estaba por suceder.

Por extraño que parezca, el miedo que había sentido cuando este alfa extranjero había estado a punto de arañarlo se esfumo ... y al extraño también, al parecer. Sin embargo, este otro alfa no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, obviamente no era así, como si alguien intencionalmente no le hubiera dicho que estaba atacando al novio de otro alfa ... en su propio territorio.

Derek se dejó caer al suelo, con una mano extendiéndose para descansar contra la alfombra mientras tomaba, en opinión de Stiles, la posición de ataque más aterradora que jamás se había visto. Sí, nadie daba más miedo que su novio. Nadie ... excepto tal vez su pops. Y su papá en un mal día.

El otro alfa, que Stiles estaba muy cerca de nombrarle pantalones meados porque era lo que parecía que quería hacer, dudó un momento antes de inflar su pecho y tomar la decisión extraordinariamente estúpida de aceptar el desafío de Derek. Dieron la vuelta al pequeño espacio de la habitación de Stiles hasta que Derek finalmente estuvo al lado del adolescente, extendiéndose detrás de él sin apartar los ojos del otro hombre lobo para agarrar el brazo ileso de Stiles y levantarlo antes de retroceder hacia una esquina.

Era un movimiento arriesgado por parte de Derek, Stiles lo sabía. Claro, podía proteger a Stiles sin preocuparse por un ataque detrás de ellos, pero también había poco espacio para escapar en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran a su favor. Otro choque hizo eco a través de la habitación y de repente había dos alfas sobre ellos, el segundo casi el doble de grande que Derek.

Mierda.

No había querido llamar a sus papás hasta que los necesitaran absolutamente. Exponerlos a lo sobrenatural ... más de lo necesario ... era cruel e inusual después de haber estado viviendo una vida tan normal durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, normal en el sentido de que solo tenían que luchar contra monstruos una o dos veces al año cuando el tío Sammy y el tío Gabe necesitaban una mano con una criatura desagradable. Y poner en peligro el secreto de Derek, así como el de toda la manada, no era exactamente algo que Stiles hubiera estado particularmente interesado en hacer.

Pero, ya sabes, tiempos desesperados ...

"Papá", llamó débilmente. Derek se tensó bajo su voz, pero no intentó detenerlo, así que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a llamar, esta vez fuerte y claro. "¡Papá!"

Castiel y Dean aparecieron al instante, los ojos del ángel se iluminaron de ira cuando fijó su mirada en los dos hombres lobo que amenazaban a Stiles y Derek. Una luz brillante se encendió, obligando al adolescente a cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza contra la espalda de Derek. Estaba agarrando la tela contra el hombro de su novio tan ferozmente, que podía sentir sus uñas perforando la camisa y clavándose en su propia palma.

La luz se disipó, revelando que solo él, Derek (quien afortunadamente había retrocedido a tiempo) y sus papás estaban en el dormitorio. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Derek a los otros dos. La cara de Castiel estaba tranquila de nuevo, su mirada vagaba sobre Stiles y Derek por lesiones y se detuvo en los pedazos de piel desgarrada que colgaban del bíceps del adolescente.

"Stiles", dijo su papá con calma, extendiendo una mano y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. "Ven aquí. Déjame ver tu brazo."

Pero Stiles no podía moverse. Porque ahora estaba mirando a su pops y su pops les estaba mirando a los dos, acurrucados en la esquina de la habitación, con una de sus miradas asesinas patentadas. El adolescente nunca había estado en el extremo receptor de una de estas miradas y dudaba mucho de que fuera él a quien Dean estaba mirando. Era una mirada que le decía a Stiles que su pops había visto algo más que los hombres lobo que los habían atacado.

Era una mirada que decía que había muchos más problemas por venir.

Y solo así ...

... Los papás de Stiles sabían que su novio era un hombre lobo.


	5. Una reacción irracional. Luego una reunión familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No se ofenda, señor Winchester, pero no estoy realmente preocupado por usted".

"Stiles, tu brazo", insistió Castiel y el adolescente de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el brazo. Sí, mucho dolor. Mucho, mucho dolor. Ay.

Salió de detrás de Derek, que todavía estaba tenso y cauteloso, aunque si era porque pensaba que podría haber otro ataque alfa o que sus papás podrían atacarlo, Stiles no estaba seguro.

"Deberías irte", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Tan pronto?" Dean preguntó peligrosamente, con la mirada fija en Derek.

"Está ocupado", ofreció Stiles dócilmente mientras se acercaba a Castiel, con el brazo extendido. Antes de que el ángel pudiera hacer algo más que levantar su mano, tres borrones más se contorsionaron a través de su ventana y aterrizaron con ruidos crujientes sobre vidrio y madera rota. Su papá levantó su brazo rápidamente en dirección a ellos, chispas de luz empezaron a brillar en su mano hasta que Stiles saltó hacia adelante y lo agarró de la manga, bajando el brazo.

"¡No, no!", Dijo, parándose frente a los nuevos intrusos. "Yo los conozco. Ellos son buenos. Está bien papá. De verdad. "Se volvió un poco hacia los tres. "¿De acuerdo, chicos?"

Isaac, Boyd y Erica asintieron con la cabeza, aunque de mala gana. Parecían confundidos más que nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Erica preguntó, dándose cuenta del daño.

Stiles ofreció a sus papás una mirada rápida. Dean se estaba acercando a su aspecto de "Voy a matar algo" y Castiel estaba empezando a verse frustrado por la cantidad de extraños en su casa. "Derek puede informaros. Ahora mismo ... necesitáis iros".

"Stiles, tu brazo", dijo Isaac con preocupación, comenzando a acercarse. Su papá lo tocó, colocando solo dos dedos contra la piel dañada antes de que Stiles no sintiera ningún dolor. La manga de su camisa todavía estaba hecha jirones, pero la piel debajo estaba impecable y, afortunadamente, libre de rasguños.

"Todo bien, ¿ves?" Stiles agitó el brazo para enfatizar. "Ventajas de tener un ángel como papá. Ahora, iros de aquí antes de averiguar qué va a hacer el otro ".

Los tres cachorros jóvenes retrocedieron hacia la ventana, ofreciéndole a Dean una mirada cautelosa, pero todavía miraron a Derek para la última palabra. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, era todo lo que necesitaban para salir corriendo por la ventana sin dejar más desorden del que ya había allí, para empezar.

"Stiles", dijo Castiel con cuidado y el adolescente se volvió hacia su papá, sobresaltado cuando descubrió que Dean se había movido para pararse en la puerta al lado de su marido. "Creo que tenemos que hablar".

"¿De Verdad? Porque siempre pensé que la conversación era ...

"Sé que compartes la afición al humor de tu pop y las bromas sarcásticas en este momento son inapropiadas", le interrumpió su papá, "pero ahora parece ser el momento de una conversación seria". Dean estaba furioso a su lado, pero por todo lo que estaba reaccionando a él, Castiel podría haber estado en un campo de mariposas. "Tu pops y yo agradeceríamos tu cooperación". Le dirigió una mirada severa a Derek, quien todavía estaba apoyado contra la pared. "Por favor."

Derek tragó y asintió. "Sí señor."

"Puedes parar con la mierda de señor", dijo Dean con dureza y Derek en realidad se estremeció. "¿Qué tal si empiezas con qué demonios eres?"

Un extraño silencio llenó la habitación antes de que Stiles se atreviera a decir algo. "Pops ... Él es un ..."

"No es un hombre lobo". Los labios de Dean se apretaron con fuerza cuando las cejas de Derek se fruncieron. "He visto hombres lobo, niño. Y a menos que ese pequeño truco de cambio sea solo para bromas y risitas, no eres un hombre lobo. Créeme."

Castiel dio un paso adelante, entrecerró los ojos como si estudiara a Derek. "Ven aquí", dijo en voz baja, levantando ambas manos, intentando sonreír cuando el chico vaciló. "No te haré daño, Derek".

"No se ofenda, señor Winchester", dijo sin aliento Derek, "pero realmente no estoy preocupado por usted".

"Deberías estarlo", respondió Dean, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en una esquina de su boca.

Tragando con dificultad, Derek dio un paso vacilante, luego otro y otro, hasta que estuvo a poco más de un par de pies del papá de Stiles. Castiel cerró la distancia suavemente, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del hombre. Solo estuvo un momento y Derek no parecía sentir nada inusual, pero Stiles contuvo el aliento de todos modos.

"Extraño", dijo Castiel, soltando a Derek y retrocediendo con una mirada escrutadora. "No es un hombre lobo, pero ciertamente muy cercano en relación con la especie".

"Entonces, ¿qué, un cambiaformas?" Preguntó Dean, como si estuviera discutiendo su próxima cacería. Oh, Dios, por favor, que no esté hablando de su próxima cacería.

"Una vez más, su ADN se parece mucho. Pero tampoco es un cambiaformas, "explicó Castiel. "Algo entre medias, creo. ¿Tal vez una cría interespecie?"

"¡Chicos!" Dijo Stiles abruptamente, agitando los brazos en dirección a Derek. Podía ver que por la conversación estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. "Hola, novio aquí mismo".

"Esta cosa no es tu novio, Stiles", dijo Dean con naturalidad, cruzando los brazos y girándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Stiles no se perdió la mirada herida que cruzó la cara de Derek y la ira repentinamente se vertió en él como agua humeante. "Y si sabe lo que es bueno para él, se irá antes de que tenga la oportunidad de encontrar algo plateado y con forma de cuchillo".

"¡Pops!" Stiles gritó indignado, dando un paso adelante.

Pero Derek lo detuvo, agarrando su muñeca y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Stiles, no. Él tiene razón. Me iré."

El adolescente tiró del agarre de Derek. "Mierda si lo harás", gruñó, pisando fuerte hacia su pops.

"Lenguaje, Stiles", Castiel lo amonestó, como si esto fuera solo otra discusión familiar. Sonidos de reconstrucción resonaron en el pasillo, genial, una de las conversaciones más importantes de su vida y su papá estaba arreglando las malditas ventanas, mientras Stiles saltaba las escaleras de dos en dos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el último paso.

Derek lo atrapó y cuando Stiles miró hacia atrás, vio lo pálido y dolorido que se veía Derek. ¿Había sido herido? No parecía que estuviera sangrando en ningún lado.

La puerta del frente se abrió y su atención fue atraída hacia ella. Dean se paró a su lado, con la mano dejando el pomo mientras miraba a Derek con expectación. Castiel apareció en lo alto de la escalera y comenzó a bajar hacia ellos.

"Pops", dijo Stiles desesperadamente. "Pops, por favor".

Derek suspiró y enderezó a Stiles. "Stiles, no. Traje el peligro a tu casa. Tienen derecho a querer que me vaya.

"¡No antes de que lo expliquemos!" Discutió Stiles, agarrando la mano del hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Derek se detuvo, encorvando los hombros y enfrentando al pops de Stiles con todo el coraje que parecía poder reunir. Pero se veía tan ... cansado. Y derrotado. A Stiles no le gustaba esa mirada en Derek Hale. Ni un poquito.

"Señor Winchester, espero que sepas que esto no me impedirá ver a Stiles ".

"Oh, mejor," dijo Dean peligrosamente, cruzando los brazos y apretando los dientes, "te haré parar".

"Pops", declaró Stiles en un último esfuerzo, "¡por favor, no puedes hacer esto! Sólo escucha-"

"He terminado de escuchar, Stiles". Dean se encogió de hombros deshaciéndose de la mano que Castiel le puso en el hombro. "O se va o voy por mi escopeta. Es así de simple."

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles y apretó la mano con la suya. "Todo estará bien", murmuró con una sonrisa pequeña, pero genuina. Stiles quería creerle tan, tan mal.

"¡Fuera!" Gritó el cazador.

Y luego Derek se fue, el calor en la mano de Stiles se desvaneció demasiado rápido.

........................................................................................................................

Derek corrió.

Dejó que sus sentidos se afinaran y se entregó al lobo. No quería pensar más sobre la expresión descorazonada de Stiles cuando se fue, de la forma en que el Señor Winchester lo había mirado como si fuera algo que había encontrado debajo de su bota, de cómo había hecho una promesa que no iba a ser capaz de mantener.

No más pensamientos excepto....

Correr, correr, correr.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles miró la puerta principal por un largo momento antes de que su mano se extendiera hacia adelante y la cerrara de golpe.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", dijo Stiles entristecido. Herido. entumecido. Tan entumecido. No podía sentir nada. Él no podía sentir. Nada. "No puedo ... no puedo creer ..."

"¿Stiles?" Castiel preguntó con cuidado, colocando una mano en el hombro del adolescente.

Stiles se alejó rápidamente, girándose para enfrentar a sus papás con lo que él esperaba era una mirada de traición, dolor y rabia.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Exigió, su garganta demasiado apretada para emitir algo más que un susurro ahogado. Podía sentir que su caja torácica se apretaba alrededor de sus pulmones, podía sentir que el aire a su alrededor se estaba adelgazando y sus ojos le picaban por las lágrimas.

Mierda.

No había tenido un ataque de pánico en años. Y este se estaba construyendo rápido.

Doble mierda.

"Esa cosa es un monstruo, Stiles", dijo Dean en voz alta, señalando a la puerta acusadoramente como si Derek todavía estuviera parado allí. "¡Ha matado a gente y me condenarán si voy a dejar que algo así entre en mi casa y salga con mi hijo!"

Una cosa. No alguien.

Stiles tragó saliva en una bocanada de aire, todo lo que pudo. "Pops, yo ... yo lo amo".

"No, no lo haces, Stiles", dijo Dean con naturalidad, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia el estudio. "Tienes diecisiete años. No puedes estar enamorado ".

"No ... No sabes ..." Stiles comenzó débilmente, la presión alrededor de su pecho se apretó.

"¡Al infierno que no!" Dean lo interrumpió. "Soy tu pops. Sé lo que es mejor para ti y no es eso ".

"Dean", amonestó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño.

El cazador se dio la vuelta y señaló a Stiles, con los ojos iluminados por algo extraño y aterrador. El adolescente había escuchado sobre el tiempo de sus papás en el purgatorio, sabía que los había cambiado a ambos y que a veces ... a veces algo que simplemente no era su pops se filtró cuando no tenía control de sí mismo.

"Y, que Dios me ayude, si incluso escucho la noticia de que eso ha estado cerca tuyo, lo mataré. Lo juro por Dios, Stiles, pondré una bala en su corazón y entre sus ojos, por si acaso ".

"¡Dean!" Gritó el ángel y el mundo se sacudió a su alrededor. Un relámpago brilló en el cielo y la sombra de las alas de Castiel se vislumbró en la pared detrás de él.

Dean dio un paso atrás, sus ojos bien abiertos y sus manos temblando mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación como si no recordara cómo había llegado allí. Cuando su mirada se posó en Cas y luego en Stiles, el arrepentimiento se hizo evidente en su rostro. "Stiles ..."

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de girar y correr por las escaleras. Su garganta se cerró dolorosamente, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y nublaron su visión. Pero corrió hasta que llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, la cerró con pestillo y se recostó contra ella antes de caer al suelo. Cada respiración agonizante que aspiraba se volvía más y más profunda, quemándolo de adentro hacia afuera. Era peor, mucho peor, que cualquier ataque que haya tenido antes.

"¿Stiles?" El pomo de la puerta se movió. "¡Stiles, déjanos entrar!"

"Stiles, por favor ..."

"Entra allí, Cas".

"Dean, creo que lo último que necesita nuestro hijo en este momento es una invasión a su privacidad".

"¡Que le den a la privacidad! Está teniendo un jodido ataque de pánico, ahora consigue ...

Stiles se cubrió las orejas y bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas. "Tío Gabe", se atragantó, forzando una respiración tan profunda como le permitían sus pulmones dañados. "¡Tío Gabe!"

Una violenta ráfaga de viento anunció la presencia del arcángel y sin una palabra se agachó junto al adolescente y lo tomó en sus brazos. Gabriel golpeó sus nudillos con fuerza contra la puerta del dormitorio, silenciando la discusión en el otro lado.

"Yo me encargo, chicos", dijo con dureza, estirando sus piernas en el suelo y tirando de Stiles contra él en una posición más cómoda. "Te tengo, Stiles. Está bien. "Una mano apretó la tela de la camiseta de Stiles en la parte de atrás mientras que la otra se extendió sobre su pecho. El calor se filtró a través de los dedos de su tío, se hundió profundamente debajo de la piel de Stiles y ahuyentó el dolor, la ansiedad y el entumecimiento que había provocado el ataque de pánico.

Desafortunadamente, también dejó espacio para los sentimientos que habían comenzado con el ataque de pánico, la ira, la tristeza, la traición y el miedo. Stiles hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello de su tío, aspirando un aliento muy necesario y soltando un sollozo que en ninguna parte expresaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró, cuánto tiempo su tío le permitió usar su camisa como un trapo de mocos (lo cual era totalmente asqueroso, por cierto), pero cuando finalmente encontró la fuerza para levantar la cabeza, Gabriel estuvo allí con una reconfortante mirada y un vaso de agua fría.

"Gracias", dijo ásperamente, derramando un poco de agua en su barbilla después de unos pocos tragos decentes.

"No hay problema", dijo Gabriel, haciendo desaparecer el vaso y ofreciéndole un pañuelo. "No has estado dejando salir tus mocos desde que tenías cuatro años, niño".

Stiles forzó una carcajada y se secó la cara con una mueca. "Sí, lo siento. Yo, uh ... "Las lágrimas llenaban el dorso de sus ojos de nuevo amenazadoramente. "Lo siento."

"Oye", dijo su tío, levantando la barbilla de Stiles con un dedo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, "nunca tienes que disculparte por esto, Stiles. Jamás."

Con una débil sonrisa, Stiles asintió, sollozando y respirando un poco antes de salir del regazo de Gabriel (diecisiete años, unos pocos centímetros más alto y estaba acurrucado en el regazo de su tío como un niño ... simplemente genial) y acomodándose a su lado, hombro con hombro. "Él, uh ... pops se enteró sobre Derek". Gabriel asintió como si ya lo hubiera sospechado. "Dijo ... dijo que lo mataría ... si alguna vez lo volviera a ver por aquí".

"Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo en serio, pequeño", el arcángel le consoló. "Los papás dicen cosas así todo el tiempo. No puedes tomarlo personalmente. Él se disculpará ".

"No lo viste, tío Gabe", susurró Stiles, mirando fijamente a su tío. "No viste la forma en que se veía cuando lo dijo ... Matará a Derek si lo ve de nuevo. Y yo ... yo no ... "Su barbilla tembló. "No se que hacer."

Gabriel suspiró, mirándolo un momento antes de decir: "Quédate aquí". Levantó los dedos para salir de la habitación, pero Stiles se apresuró a agarrar su brazo.

"No", dijo desesperadamente. "Por favor, no puedo ... no quiero estar solo".

Con un rápido chasquido, Sam apareció de repente en el centro de la habitación de Stiles, con una toalla verde oscura envuelta alrededor de su cintura y un cepillo de dientes en la boca. Dejó de mover bruscamente el cepillo de dientes de un lado a otro y miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se posó en los dos sentados junto a la puerta. Las manos se levantaron en derrota cuando la cara de perra número catorce (sí, Stiles había ordenado, categorizado y archivado todas y cada una de las caras de perra de su tío) hizo aparición, preguntando "¿De verdad?" Gabriel no le prestó atención.

El arcángel enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y le dio un ligero apretón. "Estaré justo fuera de la puerta, niño. Sólo voy a tener una pequeña charla con papá Dean-O, ¿de acuerdo? Llama si me necesitas." Otro chasquido y Gabriel se había ido.

Stiles se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado su tío por un segundo más antes de volverse hacia su otro tío, más alto y semidesnudo, que estaba en medio de su habitación. "Oye ... tío Sammy", dijo con torpeza, suspirando de agotamiento y desviando la mirada antes de doblar las rodillas y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ellos.

........................................................................................................................

Sam se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca y estudió a su sobrino por un momento. "¿Estás bien, Stiles?"

El adolescente resopló y se limpió la nariz con los vaqueros. "No, en realidad no."

El cazador a tiempo parcial, el estudiante de derecho a tiempo parcial y el tío a tiempo completo miró hacia la puerta, donde susurros silenciosos y furiosos se filtraban hacia el dormitorio. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Stiles suspiró. "Estoy saliendo con un hombre lobo".

Sam se sentó en la cama y asintió. "Bueno. Um ... ¿qué significa "esto"?

Una mirada incrédula se formó en el rostro del adolescente y Sam recordó de inmediato a Bobby y la forma en que siempre les había dado esa mirada justo antes de que los llamara idjits. Le dolió un poco pensar en el amigo que habían perdido hace tanto tiempo, un amigo que Stiles debería haber podido conocer, aterrorizar y llamar abuelo Bobby.

"De todas las palabras", dijo Stiles, sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos, "que podrías haber elegido tenías que elegir esa ..."

Sam se encogió de hombros y reprimió un escalofrío cuando el agua goteaba de su pelo y se deslizaba por su espalda. "Supongo que podría haber ido con 'Soy yo' ".

El joven puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió e incluso se rió un poco. "Al menos ten la decencia de ir con 'salir' refiriéndote a relación". Se cubrió la cara con las manos e hizo un ruido frustrado. "¿Es pops realmente el único que no lo sabía?"

"Por lo general, Dean es el último en enterarse de muchas cosas", admitió Sam con un toque de diversión mal disimulada. "Así que. ¿Qué significa "esto"?

"Significa ... que pops, alucinado, lo asustó con sus amenazas de matarlo, aunque admití que lo amaba y Derek simplemente se fue y ahora no sé dónde está ni si regresará y hay malditos alfas en la ciudad tratando de matarme porque creen que soy el compañero de Derek, o algo así, y no importa cómo lo mires, alguien va a morir si esto sigue así y no estoy del todo seguro de que sea el tipo de muerte que papá o el tío Gabe pueden arreglar fácilmente ".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos y respiró.

"Wow", dijo su tío en voz baja, la cama crujió mientras se movía. "Eso es algo increíble, Stiles".

"Dímelo a mí", resopló el adolescente, levantando la cabeza y esperando que Sam dijera algo más. Porque lo iba a hacer. Iba a decir algo.

Lo sabía.

"Está bien", comenzó su tío, fiel a su palabra, con una mano frotándose el muslo cubierto con una toalla mientras miraba hacia un rincón de la habitación y lo miraba pensativo. "Miremos la situación de uno en uno ¿eh?" Gracias a Dios por la lógica del tío Sammy. "¿Dean amenazó con matarlo?"

"Sí", confirmó Stiles.

"Bueno, eso no significa necesariamente nada. Dean amenaza con matar a todos. Ha amenazado con matarme más de una vez. Y apuñaló a tu papá en el corazón la primera vez que se conocieron ".

Stiles resopló. "Sí. Trata de decir eso en el bar del barrio. No funciona tan bien para él ".

"Puedo imaginarlo." Su tío sonrió. "Está bien, segundo ... ¿Lo amas?"

"Lo hago", dijo Stiles sin dudarlo, algo cálido y ligero se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

Sam sonrió. "Bien. Eso es bueno, Stiles. Me alegro por ti."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el adolescente vacilante. "¿No vas a decir tienes diecisiete años y eres demasiado joven para saber qué es lo mejor para ti?"

Su tío se estremeció ante las palabras. "¿Es eso lo que ha dicho tu pops?"

"UH Huh."

"¿En serio, Dean?" Murmuró Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. "Bueno, lo que sea que te haya dicho, puedo asegurarte que es solo porque a él le importas". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero Sam levantó una mano. "Sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Dean ... Dean lo tuvo difícil. Nuestro padre era una especie de monstruo del control. Ni siquiera nos dejó solos en nuestras cacerías hasta que tuvimos los veinte años".

Stiles apenas se atrevió a respirar. Las historias de su abuelo John rara vez se comentaban "Era un buen hombre, un buen cazador y luego murió, fin".

"Y cuando me fui a la escuela, Dean era todo lo que tenía, era lo único que probablemente sentía que podía controlar", continuó Sam. "Entonces, sí, tu pops tiene algunos problemas en el departamento de control. Pero solo lo hace por las mismas razones que nuestro padre lo hizo. Él sabe lo que hay ahí fuera y tiene miedo de que algo te suceda si él no está ahí para detenerlo ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo le hago ver? ¿Cómo le digo que puedo cuidarme? ¿Y que Derek también me protegerá? "Suplicó Stiles desesperadamente. "¿Cómo le hizo ver a tu padre?"

Sam se sacudió y suspiró. "Él no lo hizo. Nuestro padre murió para salvar la vida de Dean ... Y tu pops nunca se ha perdonado por eso. No quiere que nadie tenga que pasar por lo que nosotros hemos pasado". Un pesado silencio se interpuso entre ellos antes de que su tío continuara con la conversación como si no hubiera abierto su alma y tal vez un poco la de Dean. "Bueno. Así que ... ¿Dijiste que Derek se fue?"

"Sí."

"¿Porque Dean lo estaba amenazando?"

"Con matarlo. Sí."

Las cejas de su tío se elevaron y cayeron brevemente. "Chico inteligente", dijo con un gesto de aprobación. "Al menos tuvo el sentido común de salir antes de que Dean empeorara las cosas". Sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Y confía en mí, Stiles. Él regresará ".

Stiles frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sam miró hacia la puerta, como si estuviera mirando a través de ella a cierta persona al otro lado. "Oh, yo solo ... lo sé." Su sonrisa disminuyó algo cuando se le ocurrió el siguiente pensamiento. "¿Alfas? ¿Como, una manada de alfas? ¿Aquí?"

"Sí. Pensé que nos habíamos encargado de ellos la última vez que estuvieron en la ciudad, pero al parecer solo los enfureció lo suficiente como para reagruparse y volver por más ".

"¿La última vez?" Sam preguntó alarmado. "Dean nunca dijo nada ..."

"Él no lo sabe", interrumpió el adolescente. "Pero, sorprendentemente, ser hijo de un ex-cazador me sienta muy bien".

Una mirada casi de orgullo pasó por los rasgos de Sam y su tío murmuró algo que sonaba vagamente como un 'negocio familiar' antes de asentir y preguntar: "¿Qué estaban haciendo en la ciudad la primera vez?"

"Derek acababa de convertirse en alfa ..."

"¿Derek es un alfa?" Sam balbuceó.

"... Y supongo que querían conocer al nuevo jefe en la ciudad, o algo así. Tal vez conseguir que se una a su manada ".

"¿Derek?" Sam preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos.

"Sí". Stiles se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un alfa? Mató a su tío, se convirtió en el alfa y comenzó su propia manada".

"Mató a su ..."

"No te preocupes, el hombre era un idiota total. Y volvió a la vida, de todos modos, así que no es un gran problema ... ¿Vas a tener una hemorragia nasal o algo así, tío Sammy? Si la vas a tener, prefiero que no sea en mi cama. Acabo de limpiar mi edredón ".

Sam miró a Stiles por un largo momento en lo que el adolescente esperaba que solo fuera un asombro absoluto. "Santa mierda", dijo el hombre finalmente. "Dios mío, Stiles, esto ... esto va muy por encima de mis capacidades como tío".

Stiles negó con la cabeza en pánico. "¡No, no, no! Tío Sam, no puedes ...

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" Sam le aseguró, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. "No estoy diciendo que estoy en contra de tu relación o que Derek es una mala persona ... Pero ..."

"Por favor, no", susurró el adolescente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si pudiera dejar fuera el mundo y las palabras de su tío.

"Deberías escucharle", dijo Sam a pesar de la súplica. "Escúchale, al menos".

"Como me ha escuchado él, ¿verdad?" Stiles exigió enfadado, con lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo en sus ojos.

"Los alfas son algo serio, Stiles", advirtió el hombre y su tono cambió de tío divertido a cazador casi más rápido de lo que Stiles se dio cuenta. "Algo muy serio. No es algo en lo que quieras enredarte a menos que realmente sepas lo que estás haciendo ".

"Se lo que estoy haciendo", aseguró Stiles con entusiasmo. "Sé cómo manejar esto. He estado haciendo esto desde el primer año, desde que ... "Se interrumpió bruscamente, sin saber si este secreto era realmente suyo o no.

"¿Desde qué?" Sam preguntó con una ceja levantada. "¿Desde que Scott fue mordido?"

La mandíbula del adolescente cayó ligeramente. "Cómo lo-"

"Stiles, somos cazadores. Es lo que hacemos ".

"Cazadores jubilados", corrigió Stiles hosco.

"Sabes que ser un cazador retirado significa que lo hacemos con menos frecuencia, ¿verdad? Todavía cazamos. No es algo que realmente nunca ... se deje ". Los ojos de Sam se distanciaron en la última palabra y se veía muy, muy arrepentido de algo. "No se suponía que estuvieras expuesto a esto. No se suponía que fueras arrastrado a ... nada de esto ".

"Lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedes esconderte de algo en lo que te criaron, ¿verdad?"

Su tío suspiró en derrota. "Sí. Supongo que no. "Enderezando un poco su postura, lo cual era extraño, considerando que todavía estaba solo en una toalla, preguntó:" ¿Saben los Argent sobre los alfas?"

Stiles comenzó a asentir, pero paró lo suficiente como para preguntar: "¿Cómo sabes acerca de los Argent?"

"Son una vieja familia de cazadores. Nuestras familias se han cruzado un par de veces. Les haré una visita, veré lo que saben ".

"Ten cuidado", advirtió Stiles. "Están en el tiro con arco".

Sam sonrió. "Suena divertido."

"Si tú lo dices...."

"Stiles ... Nadie va a morir, al menos no las personas que te importan. Vamos a asegurarnos de eso ".

Stiles tuvo la sensación de que le estaba mintiendo ... o que, al menos, no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Pero asintió de todos modos, feliz de seguir la canción y el baile hasta que la música dejara de sonar.


	6. Una conversación padre-hijo con mucho retraso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue una mala idea, eran municiones, por el amor de Dios, y estaba a punto de dárselas a su hijo de diecisiete años. Quién lo usaría. Excesivamente. Y, lo que es más importante, conseguiría lo que quería, cuando lo deseara.

Dean estaba enfadado. Consigo mismo, sobre todo, lo que realmente no era sorprendente. A menudo lo estaba y por lo general se refería a sus habilidades de crianza A +. A veces se sentía tan nuevo en esto como el día en que había encontrado a un bebé que se retorcía en los brazos de su madre muerta.

Cas era natural, sin embargo. Con todo (salvo referencias a la cultura pop). Pero en la paternidad si lo era, sobre todo. Sabía qué decir cuando Stiles temía a los monstruos en su armario, cuya respuesta no era un arma cargada y unas pocas palabras alentadoras sobre disparar directo al corazón. Sabía cómo manejar a los acosadores en la escuela sin amenazar con violencia física a los estudiantes de la escuela primaria y cómo ayudar con rasguños y cortes que él había insistido en que se curaran por sí solos para que Stiles no dependiera de Cas para quitarle el dolor.

El ángel sabía mucho y Dean no sabía casi nada, aparte de lo que su propia pobre excusa de padre lo había obligado a aprender para poder cuidar de Sammy ¿qué diablos le había hecho pensar que podía ser un padre?

"Dean", Castiel interrumpió sus pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Dean se movió en su lugar contra la pared fuera de la habitación de Stiles y negó con la cabeza. "Te dije que dejaras de usar tu cosa de ángel de leer mentes en mí, Cas ".

"Estoy preocupado."

"Siempre estás preocupado".

"Me preocupa más que de costumbre", admitió Cas y Dean tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que una risa amarga escapara. "Me preocupa que no hayas dejado atrás completamente el pasado".

El cazador apretó la mandíbula.

"Dean, el purgatorio fue hace años", continuó Cas. "... Y lo que Benny hizo ..."

"Estaba en mal estado", interrumpió Dean, estremeciéndose ante la mención de alguien a quien realmente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en olvidar. "El purgatorio afecta a todos y todo lo que está atrapado allí. Lo sabes." Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. "No quiero hablar de él".

"Podría ayudar a Stiles a entender si lo hicieras", dijo Cas suavemente. "Estabas enamorado de él, Dean".

Los ojos del cazador se abrieron de golpe y él miró con los ojos abiertos y culpable a su esposo por un largo momento. Su lengua estaba pegajosa y pesada en su boca. No es que tuviera las palabras para decir algo de todos modos. Pero la mirada que Cas le estaba dando ...

Él lo sabía.

"No estoy enfadado", le aseguró el ángel. "Desearía que hubieras confiado en mí lo suficiente como para decirme. Pero no estoy enfadado ".

Dean tragó, respirando para hablar, para decirle a Cas que había sido un error, que había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver, que se había rendido, había perdido la fe, había olvidado que Cas era fuerte, tan fuerte y debería haber creído, debería haberlo sabido. Tenía un millón de excusas en la punta de su lengua.

Pero Gabriel eligió ese momento para salir al pasillo y mirar a los dos (en su mayoría Dean) antes de que una sola palabra pudiera salir de su boca. Lo que probablemente era algo bueno: de todos modos, Dean no creía en las mentiras.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó el cazador con inquietud, mirando por encima del hombro de Gabriel como si pudiera ver a Stiles a través de la puerta.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, lo que era aún más desconcertante que cuando sonreía y el ángel tenía algunas sonrisas bastante desconcertantes, especialmente cuando se trataba de hacer travesuras. "No", dijo simplemente, cruzando los brazos y observando a Dean con una mirada maliciosa. "Y me han dicho que hay que darte las gracias por eso".

Dean apretó los labios con fuerza, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando respiró hondo y apretó los puños a su lado, por la ira que podía sentir en sus entrañas. "Gabriel"

"Sabes, no puedes seguir culpando tus malas habilidades de crianza por lo que paso en el purgatorio, Dean", continuó Gabe, con su voz firme, pero con toda la fuerza y el poder de un arcángel, el Heraldo del Señor. "Uno de estos días, realmente vas a tener que hacer crecer un par y ser un maldito padre".

"¡Soy un padre!" Siseó Dean, avanzando hacia el espacio personal del ángel y frunciéndole el ceño. La diferencia de altura nunca era tan satisfactoria como debería ser: la sola presencia de Gabriel compensó su falta de altura.

"Entonces deja de actuar como un niño y actúa como tal".

Dean sintió que la voz vibraba en su pecho, su caja torácica vibraba y su estómago temblaba. Y fue suficiente para que diera un paso atrás y frunciera el ceño por hacerlo. "¿Puedo hablar con mi hijo, ahora?", Preguntó, molesto al encontrar que su voz temblaba solo un poco. "¿O no has terminado de pretender ser intimidante todavía?"

Gabriel no dijo nada más, aunque la expresión de su rostro decía mucho, cuando se hizo a un lado y permitió que el cazador accediera a la puerta de la habitación de Stiles. Sus dedos hormiguearon cuando se envolvieron alrededor del pomo de la puerta y vaciló, levantando su mano para tocar en su lugar.

"¿Stiles?" Llamó en voz baja, conteniendo la respiración y esperando. Hubo un arrastre contra la puerta, alguien se apartó del camino y él tomó eso como permiso para entrar. Ofreciéndole a Cas una última mirada y recibiendo una sonrisa tensa y alentadora a cambio, tragó y entró en la habitación.

Sam estaba sentado en la cama. En una toalla.

Dean realmente no se sorprendió, ni siquiera sobre la toalla. Gabe había transportado a ambos hermanos a lugares públicos casi desnudos.

Stiles estaba en la cama junto a él, mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en todo el mundo. Como si quisiera mirar a todas partes, a cualquier parte, menos a su pops. Como si estuviera deseando poder estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte, menos allí. En esa habitación. Con Dean.

"Sam", Dean saludó con torpeza. Su hermano saludó a medias con una mirada severa que claramente decía que arreglara esto antes de que se escuchara un chasquido en el pasillo y Sam se había ido. Dean miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo, encontrando a Gabriel y Castiel igualmente ausentes y suspiró, cerrando la puerta y cambiando su peso de un pie a otro antes de reunir el coraje para cerrar la distancia entre Stiles y él mismo.

"Stiles—"

"No quiero hablar contigo". El tono del adolescente era tranquilo, pero la cantidad de dolor en su voz era suficiente para saturar el aire. El pecho de Dean se sentía pesado y mal.

"Está bien", dijo con cuidado, sentándose en la cama al lado de su hijo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sus rodillas y espalda crujieron. Envejecer era una mierda. Sus rodillas se tocaron y se sintió aliviado cuando Stiles no se apartó. "No tienes que hablar. Sólo escucha. Por favor. "El joven no dijo nada, así que Dean tomó eso como su señal para continuar.

"Estuve con alguien, una vez", comenzó, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos. "Alguien ... que no era tu papá".

Stiles se animó con eso, girándose para mirar al cazador con las cejas levantadas. "¿Como ... antes de conocer a papá?", Le preguntó tentativamente, como si estuviera debatiendo si realmente quería escuchar una respuesta que ya sabía.

Dean suspiró. "No. Bueno, estuve con otras personas antes que tu papá, claro. Pero esta persona no era ... una relación anterior ".

"¿Quién? ¿Quién era?"

"Su nombre era Benny".

El cazador dudó después de eso. Era una mala idea, eran municiones, por el amor de Dios y estaba a punto de dárselas a su hijo de diecisiete años. Quién las usaría. Excesivamente. Y, lo que es más importante, las usaría para conseguir lo que quería, cuando lo deseara.

"Él era un vampiro".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

No, en serio. No podía. No lo haría. En parte porque eso haría de su pops un hipócrita descarado. Y en parte porque—

"¿Seriamente? ¿De verdad?"

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, pero permaneció en silencio mientras Stiles seguía en shock, su ira se renovó.

"Tú, no puedo creerlo, ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?"

"Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a repetir esas palabras? ¿Tengo suficiente tiempo para correr y conseguir una cerveza?"

"¡No te puedo creer!" Stiles soltó el aliento, lanzando sus manos y gesticulando salvajemente. "¡No puedo creer lo hipócrita que eres!"

"Stiles—"

"Y es peor porque te vuelves loco con ... ¡has engañado a papá!" Sus piernas se movieron inquietas. Quería estar de pie, caminar, saltar por la ventana y correr. Esto estaba mal, ¡era mucho más incorrecto que lo suyo! "¿Papá lo sabe?"

"Lo hace", admitió Dean y Stiles encontró una mirada extraña en el rostro de su pops.

¿Culpa, tal vez? Bueno. ¡Bien!

Stiles nunca había odiado a nadie en toda su vida. Y ciertamente no iba a empezar ahora y menos aún con su pops (todavía no, al menos). Pero él estaba realmente cerca. Realmente, muy cerca.

Y no le gustaba ese sentimiento en absoluto.

Stiles cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Donde esta él?"

Su pops tardó mucho tiempo en responder y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no era en absoluto lo que Stiles había estado esperando. "Lo maté."

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó el adolescente con suavidad, con la mano deseando llegar a la mano de su pops para darle comodidad, pero su mente aún no estaba allí. No podía sacar la voz de su pops de su cabeza.

// "Es un monstruo". //

// "¡Me condenarán si voy a dejar que algo así entre en mi casa y salga con mi hijo!" //

// "Tienes diecisiete. No puedes estar enamorado ". //

//"Soy tu pop. Sé lo que es mejor para ti y no es eso ". //

// "Pondré una bala en su corazón y entre sus ojos". //

"Él ..." Dean suspiró con frustración cuando las palabras parecían eludirlo. "Él no era una mala persona. Vampiro. Lo que sea. No siempre. No cuando lo conocí." Juntó las manos y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando y que su pops parecía casi asustado de lo que iba a decir. "Nos conocimos en el purgatorio. Me ayudó a escapar."

"¿Tu y papá?"

Su pops vaciló. "No. Solo yo. Tu papá ... encontró su propio camino de salida." Dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "En el purgatorio, era todo lo que podía pensar. Porque todavía había esperanza, todavía una forma de llegar a él, ¿sabes? Y cuando salimos, me sentía esperanzado. Todavía creía que podía llegar a él, salvarlo. Pero Benny ... "Las manos de Dean temblaron con más fuerza y una esquina de su boca se torció. "Benny era muy talentoso con las palabras. Manipulativo. Podía torcer cualquier cosa que dijera o pensara, aunque solo fuera un poco ... Y empecé a dudar, comencé a perder la fe ".

"Te engañó", dijo Stiles en voz baja, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear. "¿Que quería él?"

Dean resopló ante eso, sus dedos rígidos se separaron uno del otro para poder frotarse las manos. Parecía cansado y mucho más viejo de lo que Stiles podía recordar haberlo visto. Se veía tan, tan ... humano. Su pops no iba a vivir para siempre. Por supuesto, Stiles estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que fuera el momento de que Dean muriera. Pero él lo haría, eventualmente. Moriría.

Moriría.

"Yo", dijo Dean, rompiendo los pensamientos morbosos del adolescente. "Él me quería. Y quería a Cas fuera del camino ".

"¿Tú? ¿Por qué te quería?"

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez fue mi encanto". Él ofreció una breve sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos como solía hacerlo. "Pensé que tal vez era solo porque lo había sacado del Purgatorio, porque habíamos pasado mucho tiempo matando a los demonios juntos, pero él ... dijo que me amaba, estaba enamorado de mí".

La boca de Stiles se secó cuando una revelación muy real lo golpeó en la cara. "Y tu ... ¿estabas enamorado? ¿De él?"

"Sí", dijo Dean simplemente, sus hombros encorvados.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, pops!", Dijo el adolescente con exasperación, inclinándose hacia adelante y cubriéndose la cara mientras algo se agitaba en su estómago. "¡Tuviste una aventura!"

Su pops se burló y negó con la cabeza. "No fue una ..."

"Lo fue. Totalmente. ", argumentó Stiles.

"Prefería cuando decías que estaba engañándolo", murmuró el cazador.

"Pero no le estabas engañando, pops", insistió Stiles, sentándose y gesticulando con sus manos mientras continuaba. "Estabas teniendo una aventura. ¡Hay una diferencia total!"

Su pops lo miró como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza y la segunda cabeza era tan habladora como la primera, pero contradecía todo lo que decía la otra cabeza y era decisión de Dean determinar qué cabeza estaba mintiendo y qué cabeza le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Dean lo miraba así mucho y Stiles sabía sin una sombra de duda que era la cabeza izquierda la que siempre decía la verdad. Principalmente. Bueno, tal vez ambas mentían sobre algunas cosas. Pero solo para evitar situaciones como estas. Y su pops era el que estaba a prueba aquí, no Stiles, ¿qué demonios?

"Sabes que estás hablando en voz alta, ¿verdad?" Dean le preguntó y Stiles sintió que su cara se calentaba.

"Cállate", murmuró. "Es diferente. Engañar es estúpido, sin sentido y mucho peor. Pero una aventura ... quiero decir, todavía es estúpido, no me malinterpretes y me sorprende que papá no se haya enfadado, pero significa que había cierto nivel de emoción allí. Lo amabas ".

"Amo a tu papá", respondió Dean.

"Puedes amar a más de una persona al mismo tiempo", insistió Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando los pensamientos de Lydia surgieron. "Créeme."

Dean lo estudió pensativamente. "¿Esto se trata de esa chica?" Stiles asintió con tristeza y el hombre mayor suspiró. "Ojalá hubiera funcionado, tú y ella. Habría sido mucho más simple ".

El adolescente resopló. "Créeme, no hubiera sido así".

"Ella es...."

"No. Pero ... su novio lo es y él también es un imbécil. No la merece. Y ese ni siquiera es el punto ...

"Espera, ¿ese niño del lacrosse? ¿Cuántos del equipo han sido mordidos?"

Stiles tragó. "Prefiero no decirlo. Y esto no se trata de nada de eso, te lo juro por Dios, pops, si empiezas a curiosear en mi escuela secundaria, estaré mortificado más allá de lo que puedo creer, ¿así que podemos olvidarlo? ¿Por favor? "Dean levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, pero Stiles pudo ver en los ojos de su pops que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. "Y solo para que podamos sacar esto del camino, no soy un hombre lobo. Y no planeo ser un hombre lobo. Nunca."

"Bien", dijo Dean con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Pero estoy enamorado de uno", continuó Stiles, sus respiraciones se volvieron cortas y se asustó al tratar de explicar cada pensamiento en su cabeza. "Y él está enamorado de mí y me respeta, no quiero escuchar más tonterías sobre cómo soy solo un adolescente y tú sabes lo que es mejor para mí porque eres mi pops ¿bien? No es así como se supone que debe funcionar la familia y lo sabes ". Su pops se veía culpable nuevamente, pero Stiles no tuvo el corazón para sentirse engreído al respecto esta vez. En cambio, otro pensamiento salió a la superficie y la pregunta en su lengua salió antes de que pudiera pararla. "¿Por qué lo mataste? Benny, quiero decir."

Dean se movió incómodamente y suspiró. "Después de que tu papá regresó, terminé con él, le dije que habíamos terminado y que ya no quería verlo más. Él ... no lo tomó bien." Sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo una respiración temblorosa antes de continuar. "Se llevó a Sam. Y amenazó con convertirlo, para ... conseguir lo que no podía obtener de mí." Sus manos temblaban de nuevo y esta vez Stiles extendió la mano y las cubrió con las suyas, apretándoselas reconfortantemente.

"Así que lo mataste", dijo simplemente y Dean tragó con dificultad, asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente, como si hubiera algo más que eso, algo más que aún no podía compartir con su hijo de diecisiete años.

"Sí, lo maté. Y tu tío Gabe no me habló por semanas ".

De repente, la tensión entre el tío Gabe y su pops, que se había ido reduciendo lentamente a lo largo de los años, pero que aún permanecía, no parecía tan injustificada.

"Lo siento", dijo Stiles, por falta de algo mejor.

Su pops resopló y se limpió la cara de nuevo, tratando de ocultar la humedad de sus dedos. "No deberías ser tú quien se disculpe, Stiles". Entonces se volvió y miró al adolescente a los ojos con sinceridad y firmeza. "Lo siento. Por todo lo que dije. No ... Bueno, no puedo decir que no quise decir todo eso, todavía no me gusta que estés saliendo con él. Pero todas las cosas hirientes que dije ... lo siento, Stiles. Lo siento mucho."

Stiles asintió. "Él no es ... Derek no es Benny". Tragó saliva cuando su pop hizo una mueca de dolor, pero respiró rápidamente y continuó. "Es una buena persona, pops. Deseo que le des una oportunidad ".

Dean asintió, aunque con vacilación y con un gran sentido de renuencia. "Voy a ... intentarlo". El adolescente sonrió, abrazando al hombre y apretándolo en un gran abrazo. Eso era tan bueno como el oro, en lo que respecta a su pops.

"Entonces", su pops suspiró en su oído con un suspiro exhausto, "estás saliendo con un alfa. Eso es simplemente ... genial. Mi hijo, corre con hombres lobo.

Stiles no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó.

O las lágrimas.

........................................................................................................................

Derek pudo sentir que los niveles de angustia de Stiles cayeron y casi desaparecieron por completo. Las cosas se estaban calmando, entonces. Eso era bueno. Tal vez se colaría por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles y se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien ... cuando estuviera seguro de que el Señor Winchester no estaría cerca.

La puerta de entrada probablemente estaba fuera de los límites por un tiempo.

Estaba casi en la casa Winchester cuando la parte posterior de su cuello picaba con una sensación desagradable. ¡Peligro! gritó su mente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que algo compacto le diera un golpe en el costado de la cabeza.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.


	7. Un secuestro. Un rescate. Una muerte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada alfa tiene a Derek. Y Lydia.

No fue Derek quien trepó por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles esa noche. Ni siquiera era alguien que le gustara particularmente a Stiles, pero ese solo hecho hablaba de la situación.

"Jackson, qué..." dijo Stiles en un áspero susurro, pero el otro adolescente inmediatamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

"Cállate y escucha", exigió Jackson, tragando saliva y mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación con inquietud. La manada probablemente le había contado que su pops le había dado una patada al alfa en su culo y que estaba enfadado con Derek. Stiles le había estado diciendo a la manada durante años la mala evaluación de sus padres. Era agradable ver finalmente algo de respeto, o miedo, lo que sea, de alguien después de todas las burlas y los ojos en blanco.

"La manada alfa tiene a Derek", dijo Jackson, volviéndose hacia el adolescente con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. "Y a Lydia".

El corazón de Stiles saltó en su pecho y sus fosas nasales se hincharon mientras trataba de respirar alrededor de la mano de Jackson. Podía sentir el aire frío que se filtraba en los espacios entre sus costillas, expandiendose alrededor de sus pulmones. Apretando hasta que no pudo respirar.

Él no podía respirar.

"¡Hey!" Jackson dijo de repente, su mano salió de la boca de Stiles y le dio unas palmaditas en el costado de la cara. "No tenemos tiempo para uno de tus ataques. Tenemos que irnos."

Stiles cerró los ojos, respirando a través del dolor y la presión alrededor de su pecho. "¿Qué ...?", Comenzó, apretando los dientes y deseando calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Por Derek. Y Lydia. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo por un poco más de tiempo. "¿Que quieren ellos?"

Jackson dio un paso atrás, sus ojos cambiaron a su color normal y sus dedos se movieron nerviosos. "A ti", dijo en poco más que un susurro. "Ellos te quieren a ti".

........................................................................................................................

"¿Qué quieres decir con que me quieren?", Preguntó Stiles sin decir nada y Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

No podía creer que fuera él quien lidiara con la estupidez de Stiles. Debería haber estado con los demás preparándose para pelear, tramando y planeando ...

Debería haber estado con Lydia. No estaba con ella por su estúpida pelea. Debería haberse quedado con ella de todos modos, no dejarla llorando en medio de su habitación.

"Creo que eso es bastante autoexplicativo", dijo bruscamente, paseando frente al otro adolescente mientras Stiles buscaba en el suelo en la oscuridad, encontrando un par de vaqueros y poniendoselos sobre sus boxers. "Ellos. Te. Quieren. A. Ti."

"Sí, pero ¿por qué?"

"Deja de hacer preguntas", exigió Jackson, haciendo que Stiles se pusiera de pie antes de que pudiera terminar de atarse su zapatilla de deporte izquierda, agarrando una sudadera con capucha roja del extremo de la cama y empujándola contra el escuálido pecho del adolescente. "La manada está en casa de Scott. Tenemos que irnos."

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras era llevado por Jackson hacia la ventana. "Dios mío, ¿no puede un chico ir al baño antes de ...?"

"No", lo interrumpió Jackson, empujándolo por la ventana y deleitándose por un momento con el grito de sorpresa.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles aparcó su jeep en la calle frente a la casa de Scott. El lugar estaba iluminado como si fuera el faro real de Beacon Hills. Y la tensión que irradiaba desde dentro era suficiente para hacer vibrar los dientes de Stiles. Hizo un chequeo mental de las protecciones alrededor de la casa, deseando haber podido ubicarlas en su propia casa, ya que habría resuelto todo un enredo de problemas ... Pero su papá podría percibirlos y eso podría crear un conjunto de problemas completamente diferente. Stiles no quería que sus papás se enteraran de sus incursiones en la magia todavía.

Scott fue el que abrió la puerta antes de que llegaran al porche. "¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se señaló a sí mismo. "Humano, ¿recuerdas? No tengo súper velocidad de hombre lobo, amigo". Scott tuvo la decencia de verse ligeramente avergonzado, pero la mirada fue breve antes de que sus ojos brillaran ansiosos y dio un paso atrás para dejar entrar a los dos.

La señora McCall estaba en la cocina, revolviendo varias cosas en ollas y sartenes en la estufa. Todavía estaba en su uniforme, probablemente acababa de llegar a casa del trabajo y aquí estaba cocinando para un grupo de hombres lobo, quienes, por el aspecto de las cosas, estaban lejos de estar hambrientos. Pero eso es lo que hicieron los padres, supuso Stiles.

"Toma asiento, Stiles", dijo Melissa con una sonrisa forzada, señalando un taburete vacío en la barra. Los otros ya estaban ocupados a su alrededor. Boyd y Erica se apoyaban el uno en el otro, miradas malhumoradas en ambos rostros, mientras que Isaac tenía su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos en la encimera lisa, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Allison tenía una mano en su espalda, frotando círculos lentos cuando Scott se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, presionando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

Lo miraron cuando él se sentó frente a ellos, Isaac levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

"Bueno", dijo, aclarando su garganta y mirando a cada uno de ellos a su vez. "Cuanta felicidad veo por aquí".

"Stiles", Scott suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no sería silenciado. No en ese momento.

No, por nada en el mundo.

"No. Esto es estúpido ", discutió Stiles de pie y colocando sus manos firmemente sobre el mostrador, con las palmas hacia abajo. Hicieron un fuerte ruido que llegó al grupo, atrayendo toda su atención. "No es así como se supone que debemos estar actuando. Esto no es ... No es ... "Él apartó la opresión en su pecho. Sólo un poco más, le suplicó. Solo un poco más de tiempo.

"Stiles, está bien", dijo Scott, adelantándose y poniendo una mano sobre la suya, pero Stiles se apartó rápidamente y enderezó su espalda, cuadró sus hombros, los observó a todos con una mirada que había aprendido de Derek hacía mucho tiempo.

"No. No está bien. Vamos a encargarnos de esto. Vamos a recuperar a Derek y les mostraremos a estos alfas que Beacon Hills está fuera de los límites ".

Sus palabras parecieron funcionar por solo un minuto. Isaac se animó, Erica y Boyd se miraron y se asintieron con la cabeza, Allison sonrió alentadora y Scott siguió su ejemplo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y luego Jackson abrió su boca grande, estúpida, machista. "¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?" Stiles apretó la mandíbula y miró al otro adolescente, pero el idiota siguió adelante. "Nuestro alfa no está. Ha sido secuestrado por otros alfas. No tenemos las habilidades para luchar contra estos tipos ".

"¿Quién lo dice?" Protestó Stiles rápidamente, volviendo al grupo en cuestión. "Sois una manada de hombres lobo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no os sentáis en casa queriendo vidas que no tenéis. Esta es vuestra vida. Beacon Hills es vuestro hogar. Y Derek no os entrenó para que os sentárais y os enfadárais cuando él está en problemas ".

La chispa volvió a sus ojos, Isaac casi rebotó en su asiento mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?", Preguntó.

"Stiles", dijo Allison vacilante, "no puedes simplemente ir de frente sin un plan en algo como esto. Les darás exactamente lo que quieren ".

"Que eres tú, por cierto", agregó Erica amablemente.

"No me voy a quedar al margen, chicos. Puedo ayudar."

"Esta es nuestra responsabilidad", dijo Boyd. "Derek es nuestro alfa".

"Y él es mi ..." Stiles se interrumpió, tragando saliva mientras lo miraban y esperaban a que terminara. ¿Qué era él? ¿El novio de stiles? No, había más que eso. Eran más que eso. Incluso antes de que oficialmente se llamaran pareja, había una atracción inmensa, algo que los atrajo el uno hacia el otro. Derek era la única persona con la que Stiles pudo verse, lo que era, sí, una gran revelación a los diecisiete años de edad. Pero no había otra forma de describirlo.

"Es mío", terminó en voz baja, desafiando a alguien a decir lo contrario. "Y no lo voy a dejar".

El ruido de platos y cubiertos sobre el mostrador rompió la tensión, haciendo que todos saltaran. "Bueno", dijo Melissa, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro, "suena como si todos tuvieraís algo de planificación por hacer. Yo solo ... estaré arriba ".

Ollas y sartenes fueron movidos sobre el mostrador también. Espaguetis (los favoritos de Stiles) con salsa de carne roja y albóndigas extra (el favorito de la manada).

Melissa se acercó a Scott, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente en una muestra de afecto que las madres podían tener frente a sus amigos, que las madres tenían permiso cuando su hijo era un hombre lobo que enfrentaba el peligro y posiblemente la muerte a diario. "Ten cuidado", ella murmuró en su pelo, y por un momento, como en muchos otros momentos, Stiles estaba celoso.

No por el cariño. Dios sabía que ya tenía suficiente de sus papás.

Pero si por el afecto materno, por algo que a Stiles solo se le había permitido un poco antes de que se lo arrebataran, antes de que se le permitiera darse cuenta de lo que era. Y no es justo que no recuerde a su verdadera madre, o que deba pensar en su verdadera madre cuando tiene a dos papás muy reales dormidos en su casa sin tener idea de dónde está ni qué tipo de peligro corre.

Como todos estaban amontonando comida en sus platos y llevándose la comida a la boca como si fuera la última comida que comerían, lo que podría no estar muy lejos de la verdad, Stiles se mostró reacio a admitir que se agachó y agarró la mochila a sus pies. La que siempre mantuvo en su jeep en caso de emergencias. "Está bien, escuchad. Tengo un plan."

........................................................................................................................

Tenían a Derek y Lydia en la casa Hale. El solo hecho de que hubieran usado ese lugar hizo que la sangre de Stiles crepitara de ira. Se suponía que esto era un refugio seguro, un lugar donde podían escapar de todo. La manada incluso había comenzado a renovarlo poco a poco, limpiando los escombros y consiguiendo muebles. Tenían una cocina y un estudio. Electricidad y agua corriente. Incluso wifi, gracias a Stiles.

Pero esto ... Esto era una mancha en un sitio seguro que se habían construido para ellos mismos, con sus propias manos, nada menos.

Y Stiles no lo soportaba.

Entró en la casa Hale como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes, como si solo estuviera allí para estar con la manada, como si la vida no los hubiera jodido por completo una y otra vez ... como si no hubiera media docena de alfas de pie alrededor de la guarida, los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, todas las miradas puestas en un niño tonto que se atrevió a desafiarlos. Un niño tonto al que podrían romper como una ramita.

La magia de Stiles era limitada. Era bueno con las pociones y los brebajes, bendiciendo ciertos objetos y haciendo que las armas fueran indestructibles. Pero él no podía hacer nada aquí. No podía hacer que una habitación llena de hombres lobo cayera muerta en un instante. Y ciertamente no podía volver a colocar los dedos de las manos y pies que vio dispersos por toda la habitación al hombre que amaba.

Su garganta se convulsionó y tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando vio una mancha sangrienta de ... algo en el suelo cerca de Derek. No podía estar seguro de lo que era, pero a juzgar por la sangre que corría por la barbilla y el cuello de Derek, manchado su pecho desnudo, no tenía que adivinar mucho.

Era tan estúpido por aparecer aquí.

........................................................................................................................

Derek quería decirle a Stiles que era estúpido por aparecer aquí, por entrar en la guarida de un grupo de hombres lobo vengativos, por haber sido víctima del primer gran error de la negociación de rehenes. Nunca jamás vayas a ningún lado solo. Sí, Derek quería decirle a Stiles todo eso y más. Y la única razón por la que no estaba regañando al adolescente era porque su lengua se encontraba actualmente a pocos metros de distancia en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

Claro, su cuerpo se estaba curando a sí mismo, tejiendo tejido nuevo, hueso y músculo donde parecía haber una falta general, pero era lento. Era doloroso. Y su cuerpo estaba tan concentrado en regenerarse que ni siquiera era capaz de cambiar, lo que sospechaba que había sido el plan desde el principio.

Estaba enfadado y había recibido más chistes de si el lobo te ha comido la lengua de lo que incluso Stiles se sentiría cómodo diciendo.

"Stiles", trató de decir, pero salió más como un gorgoteo que cualquier otra cosa. Uno de los alfas detrás de él gruñó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y cortándole el aire. Derek luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero como faltaba casi la mitad de sus dedos, sus manos manchadas de sangre, era imposible obtener ningún tipo de agarre.

........................................................................................................................

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ellos iban a matar a Derek. Probablemente a Lydia también, que estaba actualmente inconsciente (y afortunadamente, parecía intacta) en el sofá hecho jirones de la habitación. Y luego iban a matar a Stiles. Sus papás estarían enfadados. La muerte no era una excusa, después de todo.

"¡Detente! ¡Detente! ", Gritó Stiles, con la mano estirada hacia Derek y la cara contorsionándose en una mueca dolorosa. "Sólo ... estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué quieres?"

El alfa principal sonrió, sus dientes brillando blancos, rígidos contra su rostro oscuro. "Vamos a convertirte". Tenía un acento. Sudafricano, tal vez. Stiles no podía imaginarse a los hombres lobo en África. Aunque la coartada tenía que ser fantástica, los ataques podían atribuirse a casi cualquier animal imaginable. "Y luego", continuó el alfa, girándose para mirar a Derek, que todavía estaba luchando por respirar, "vamos a verte matar a tu compañero y convertirte en uno de nosotros".

Stiles ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "No", se negó, luchando por una pulgada tras otra de aire. "No, eso no va a pasar".

"¿Y qué nos va a detener, muchacho?" Escupió la última palabra como si fuera una maldición, como si fuera un insulto y los otros alfas en la habitación se echaron a reír.

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó en lugar de responder. Miró a Derek y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. "¿Por qué yo?"

El alfa le mostró los dientes de nuevo. "¿Sabes hasta dónde llega tu reputación?" Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando atentamente a Stiles mientras su mirada se arrastraba perezosamente por el cuerpo del adolescente. "Eres ... un espécimen interesante. Criado por un ángel y un cazador con lazos en los elementos mágicos. Sí, tú ", dijo el alfa con un gesto de aprobación," serás una buena adición a la manada".

Derek luchó de nuevo, gruñendo bajo en su garganta. Había un ruido de gorgoteo en el gruñido y Stiles apretó los puños cuando más sangre se filtró de las comisuras de la boca de Derek.

"Stiles", dijo el alfa en voz baja, dando un paso adelante como si supiera quién era Stiles, como si no estuviera manteniendo como rehén al novio de Stiles para que el adolescente pudiera matarlo y convertirse en un alfa después de que se convirtiera, como si Stiles no tuviera nada que perder en todo esto, "contamos con tu cooperación".

"¿Sí?", Preguntó Stiles peligrosamente, sus puños temblando a los costados mientras dirigía su atención de Derek al alfa. "Bueno, hay algo con lo que no contaste".

El alfa frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y qué es eso?"

"No peleo solo".

Scott fue el primero en entrar rápidamente, ocupando su lugar en el hombro izquierdo de Stiles y los otros fueron rápidos para entrar, amontonándose alrededor de Stiles de forma protectora. Se movieron como una unidad, como una manada, inquietos y listos para lo que seguramente vendría. Stiles podía ver el débil brillo en los ojos de Derek, el orgullo en medio del dolor, la furia y el miedo.

"¿Crees que tú y estos niños sois rivales para nosotros?", Desafió el alfa, cuadrando sus hombros mientras los demás detrás de él se movían para estar listos.

"No", admitió Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, "pero son una buena distracción".

No había mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Stiles antes de que la casa comenzara a temblar. Y luego una gran presencia llenó la habitación, toda la atención dirigida hacia algo sobre el hombro derecho de Stiles.

"Este es mi papá", dijo Stiles de manera casual, "el ángel. Y no estoy hablando de su encantadora personalidad ". Nadie se rió. O incluso esbozó una sonrisa. El golpe de una puerta sonó y las pesadas pisadas llenaron la casa hasta que otra presencia, más pequeña, pero no menos intimidante, emergió de la oscuridad. "Y este es mi pops, el cazador. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes todo sobre él ". Algo de duda se arrastró por la cara del alfa. "¿Por qué no me dices otra vez cuál es tu plan para mí?"

Las fosas nasales del alfa se ensancharon. "Esto no va a terminar bien para ti".

"Creo que esa es mi línea", dijo Stiles arrogantemente, capaz de deleitarse con el sentimiento de suficiencia por solo un momento antes de que los alfas detrás de su líder gruñeran y comenzaran a cambiar. La manada de Derek no esperó a que se completaran las transformaciones, saltando de frente en la pelea y el caos. Jackson agarró a Lydia del sofá y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa mientras unos pocos hombres lobo escapaban por las ventanas, rompiendo el vidrio mientras Scott y Boyd los perseguían. Isaac y Erica se movieron, alzando la vista hacia el alfa que tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Derek.

Derek se tendió en el suelo, tratando de levantarse mientras acunaba un brazo obviamente roto contra su pecho y se deslizaba en el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba. La mirada de Stiles se posó en el líder alfa, quien todavía lo estaba mirando, sin haberse movido ni un centímetro desde que comenzó la lucha. En busca del cuchillo ubicado en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, el adolescente comenzó a avanzar, gritando enfadado cuando el alfa sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera dar más de un par de pasos, sin embargo, una mano fuerte en su hombro lo empujo, tirando de él hacia atrás. "Stiles", ladró su pops, parándose frente a él y protegiéndolo del hombre lobo, "saca a Derek de aquí".

"Pops-"

"Ve, Stiles", exigió Dean, blandiendo su propio cuchillo, una hoja mucho más impresionante que la de Stiles.

No discutió, rápidamente se dirigió a Derek y se arrodilló a su lado. Las rodillas de sus vaqueros se empaparon al instante de sangre e hizo una mueca cuando tiró del hombre mayor hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo maltratado de Derek.

"Stiles", dijo Derek y esta vez sonaba mucho más como su nombre. Su lengua ya debe haber sanado.

"Está bien", dijo Stiles desesperadamente, queriendo aferrarse más fuerte, pero sin querer herir a su novio. "Está bien. No te preocupes, mis papás se encargarán de todo ".

En ese justo momento, Dean gritó: "¡Cas! ¿Ya has jugado lo suficiente?"

"Creo que puedo extinguirlos a todos, Dean", respondió el ángel estoicamente y la habitación crujió. "Sería prudente que todos cerrárais los ojos".

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello de Derek, presionando la cara del hombre lobo en su sudadera con capucha roja, enterrando su propia cara en los mechones de pelo en la cabeza de Derek y cerrando los ojos tan fuerte como sea posible.

Antes del pulso familiar de calor y luz, Stiles escuchó un gruñido, escuchó un grito y se desplomó en el suelo, oyó que se rompía más vidrio. El alfa estaba escapando.

No, no.

La habitación se enfrió y él se puso de pie, comprobando solo un instante para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien, de que su pops estaba siendo atendido, el cazador tenía cortes largos y delgados en el pecho, que Castiel estaba curando tan rápido como pudo. Había estado separado del poder del cielo durante mucho tiempo y le costaba controlarlo. Tomaría demasiado tiempo curar a Dean. Y a Derek.

Stiles se agachó y le dio la espalda a Derek. "Volveré enseguida", dijo, presionando sus labios contra la frente del hombre mayor apresuradamente e ignorando deliberadamente la mano que débilmente se estiró para evitar que se fuera, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana rota.

"Stiles", su papá llamó en advertencia, pero el adolescente no se detuvo.

"Cuida de Pops y Derek", dijo sobre su hombro.

Y luego salió fuera, el distintivo sonido de gruñidos, peleas y el ruido de las flechas de Allison resonando por todo el bosque. Stiles miró hacia arriba, encontrando a la joven Argent escondida en un árbol cercano. Uno de los alfas menores estaba intentando trepar por el árbol, varias flechas ya sobresalían de su espalda y del hombro izquierdo. La siguiente flecha de Allison se clavó en una de las cuencas oculares del hombre lobo y él aulló de dolor antes de caer al suelo del bosque en un montón.

Bien, las cosas iban a su favor. Más o menos. Solo había una excepción ...

Stiles vio al líder alfa desaparecer en los árboles y lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, escuchó que Allison gritaba su nombre desde su posición antes de que la casa Hale se desvaneciera y todo lo que podía escuchar era la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

"¡Vuelve y pelea como un hombre, maldito cobarde!", Gritó en la oscuridad, esquivando árboles y patinando sobre las hojas caídas. "¿Huyendo de un niño como yo? ¡Pensé que contabas con mi cooperación!"

Casi se cayó cuando entró en un pequeño claro, se detuvo y escuchó lo mejor que pudo con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Los sonidos de la lucha eran distantes, estaba más lejos de la casa Hale de lo que le gustaría estar. Pero el alfa lo estaba esperando, se volvió y lo miró con ojos brillantes que parecían más rojos que antes.

"Has perdido", dijo Stiles, su pecho ardiendo mientras arrastraba cada respiración. "Tu manada está muerta. No tienes a nadie".

"Comenzaré de nuevo", razonó el alfa, levantando la barbilla con desafío.

"No", respondió el adolescente con calma y sacudiendo la cabeza, "no lo harás". Saltó con el cuchillo en la mano y logró cortar el antebrazo del alfa antes de que la criatura lo esquivara, silbando de dolor y agarrando la herida de su brazo "¿Sientes eso?" Stiles levantó el cuchillo para que el otro pudiera verlo, el arma brillaba a la luz de la luna. "Plata. Con incrustaciones de wolfsbane. Interesante, ¿eh?"

El alfa gruñó y se agachó, saltando hacia Stiles y golpeándolo contra un árbol. El cuchillo en la mano del adolescente se deslizó dentro del estómago del alfa fácilmente, hasta la empuñadura y el alfa gritó, pero no dejó de agarrar al joven. Sacudió la cabeza de Stiles hacia la izquierda, exponiendo su cuello y comenzó a cambiar. Sus dientes se hicieron más largos, su nariz se distorsionó en un hocico y se empujó hacia fuera de su cara.

El cuchillo estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Stiles y el del hombre lobo y el adolescente tenía el espacio suficiente para liberar su mano y buscar algo en su bolsillo antes de que esos dientes afilados se abalanzaran sobre su cuello. Stiles levantó el objeto, agarró un extremo con la otra mano, tiró de él con fuerza y lo forzó entre los dientes del alfa hasta que estuvo presionando las comisuras de su boca. El alfa volvió a gritar y se alejó de Stiles, rascándose la boca deformada mientras chisporroteaba.

Stiles tiró de la cuerda en sus manos unas cuantas veces. "Una pequeña sorpresa de mi tío Sam: una cuerda de plata, irrompible. Dijo que se le ocurrió la idea en la cacería de un vampiro ". El joven rodeó al alfa, que estaba empezando a lloriquear en su garganta, rascándose la boca y el cuchillo que aún tenía hasta la empuñadura en el abdomen. "Entonces, ¿deberíamos terminar esto?"

"Si no soy yo," el alfa escupió de manera casi incomprensible, saliva y sangre volando de su boca, "serán otros".

Stiles aprieta los dientes. "Estaré esperando". Con eso, se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando un golpe de las garras del alfa y envolviendo la cuerda alrededor del cuello del alfa. Stiles giró hasta que él y el hombre lobo estaban espalda con espalda, la cabeza del alfa inclinada torpemente sobre el hombro de Stiles y el adolescente tirando de cada extremo de la cuerda.

"No", el alfa se atragantó, las garras se clavaron inútilmente en la carne de su propio cuello para llegar a la cuerda que ya estaba chisporroteando.

"Sí", respondió Stiles, envolviendo los extremos de la cuerda alrededor de sus palmas un par de veces más antes de tirar con toda su fuerza. El alfa chilló y gorgoteó en la oreja de Stiles, convulsionado en la espalda de Stiles. Y luego no hubo más que el deslizamiento de la cuerda, el golpe de la cabeza del alfa cayendo a los pies del adolescente y el pesado sonido de un cuerpo cayendo detrás de él.

Stiles se quedó allí por un momento, dejando que el dolor de sus músculos se hundiera y sintiendo el enfriamiento de la sangre del alfa en su hombro, espalda y dios, eso es jodidamente asqueroso. Iba a quemar esta camisa tan pronto como llegara a casa.

Se movió con piernas temblorosas y no sintió nada de inmediato. Tal vez era la adrenalina. Lo primero que pensó fue que se había roto las costillas al haber sido golpeado contra un árbol y se había magullado el abdomen cuando se había caído. Demonios, tal vez los espaguetis de la señora McCall estaban revolviéndose.

Pero entonces Derek estaba allí, tropezando en el pequeño claro y gritando su nombre. Los ojos del hombre lobo se agrandaron, su mirada giró hacia el cuerpo sin cabeza en el suelo, a la cuerda de plata ensangrentada en la mano de Stiles, a la cara caliente de Stiles ... al estómago de Stiles. Derek abrió la boca y su rostro se contorsionó como si quisiera gritar, pero no pudo encontrar la voz para hacerlo.

Stiles miró hacia abajo ...

... y dejó de respirar.

Esa era su sangre y esos eran realmente sus intestinos, los cuales deberían haber estado dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no lo estaban. Estaban a la intemperie para que todos los vieran, mezclados con lodo y goteando de la carne hecha jirones. Tres cortes largos le atravesaron el estómago causados por las afiladas garras del alfa. Y en el momento en que lo vio, fue el momento en que realmente comenzó a doler.

"Oh", dijo débilmente, la cuerda deslizándose entre sus dedos y serpenteando entre las hojas caídas de sus pies. "Ay."

Tropezó y Derek corrió a su lado, atrapándolo antes de que pudiera caer.

"Te tengo," dijo sin aliento Derek. "Te tengo, Stiles".

El adolescente gritó cuando una mano grande y cálida presionó contra su abdomen. Algo grueso y cobrizo se levantó en su garganta y él no pudo tragarlo, así que cubrió su lengua, sus dientes, llenó su boca hasta que apenas pudo respirar.

"No está tan mal", Derek estaba tratando de decirle, pero su voz temblaba, su labio inferior temblaba. Ni siquiera se creía a sí mismo. "Tu papá estará aquí, cualquiera ... cualquiera ... Está bien. No está mal. Ni siquiera es tan malo".

"Gente ..." Stiles comenzó, pero tuvo que girar la cabeza para escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca. "La gente solo dice eso ... cuando piensan que alguien va a ..."

"Cierra tu maldita boca, Stiles", exigió Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando un aliento estremecedor. "Solo por favor. Por favor, deja de hablar. Voy a buscar a tu papá ".

Stiles asintió. "Sí. Va ... La palabra se cortó bruscamente cuando más sangre llenó su boca, saturando su lengua en cobre y derramándose más allá de sus labios en ríos que caían por su barbilla.

"¡Castiel!" Escuchó a Derek gritar vagamente, pero sus oídos rugían, su visión era borrosa y apenas captó un destello familiar de ojos azules antes de que el mundo se desvaneciera y él cayera y cayera y ...


	8. Un pacto. Un diario. Casi un final.

Hace un mes:

"Creo que deberíamos salir", dijo Stiles en voz baja, conteniendo el aliento cuando Derek no respondió de inmediato.

En cambio, el hombre lobo optó por fruncir el ceño, con los ojos en blanco en las siguientes oraciones del libro que sostenía antes de mirar hacia arriba y luego alrededor de la biblioteca donde él y Stiles estaban sentados. "Estamos fuera", respondió con brusquedad aunque al apretar su mandíbula y el crujido del libro en sus manos, sabía exactamente qué tipo de salida el adolescente quería decir.

"En una cita", aclaró Stiles, tragando con fuerza y agarrando el lápiz en sus manos con más fuerza. Se rompió bruscamente cuando los ojos de Derek brillaron con un tono rojo en advertencia, que no tuvo ningún efecto en el filtro cerebro boca de Stiles. "Ya sabes, como pareja".

Derek frunció el ceño. "Esa no es una buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente ... no lo es".

Stiles podía ver que el otro hombre estaba luchando, que no era porque no quería salir con el adolescente, solo que ... tal vez pensaba que era demasiado peligroso. O estaba preocupado por lo que sus papás pudieran pensar de él. O le preocupaba que sus papás pudieran ser peligrosos una vez que decidieran lo que piensan de él. Lo cual era absolutamente ridículo porque los papás de Stiles eran increíbles y, sí, a veces un poco atemorizantes, pero principalmente comprensivos y solo querían que Stiles fuera feliz y esto, oh, esto, haría a Stiles muy, muy feliz. Sí.

Alguien de una mesa cercana los hizo callar y la cara de Stiles se calentó cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta. Otra vez. Como siempre. Derek lo estaba mirando divertido, lo que podría significar tantas cosas diferentes. Sus ojos no estaban rojos y no parecía enfadado. Solo divertido.

"¿Crees que le tengo miedo a tus papás?", Le desafió, su tono indignado, pero Stiles lo sabía mejor.

"Sé que le tienes miedo a mis papás", dijo con firmeza, encogiéndose de hombros sin arrepentirse y encogiéndose de hombros. "Todo el mundo lo tiene."

El ceño fruncido de Derek se profundizó, pero no dijo nada, su mirada se movió hacia el libro otra vez, donde buscó en vano el lugar donde había estado solo un momento antes. "¿Por qué deberíamos?"

"¿Salir?" Stiles preguntó densamente. Honestamente, no esperaba llegar tan lejos en la conversación sin que Derek se fuera. Arrancándole la garganta. Dejándolo morir en medio de la biblioteca. "Um ... porque yo ... me gustas. Y, a menos que mi dosis de Adderall esté totalmente fuera de lugar y haya estado malinterpretando totalmente las cosas ... también te gusto ".

Derek se movió en su asiento, cerrando el pesado libro y colocándolo sobre la mesa junto a varios otros. Stiles no había considerado al hombre lobo como el tipo lector, pero por lo que había descubierto en el último año con Derek un poco más abierto sobre su familia y su pasado, el tipo era un completo devorador de libros. Y monstruosamente inteligente, al parecer. Antes del incendio, había estado a punto de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, a los catorce años y quería ir a la universidad de medicina.

"Sí", dijo Derek, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Stiles con incredulidad, alzando las cejas. Derek asintió y el adolescente se aclaró la garganta. "Solo para ... aclarar ..." Sí "significa que estoy totalmente malentendiendo las cosas, o" sí "significa que también te gusto?"

Derek se puso de pie lentamente, dando unos pocos pasos alrededor de la mesa, sentado en la esquina a la derecha de Stiles y apoyándose en el espacio del adolescente. Stiles no se movió, no quiso moverse, incluso con un alfa tan cerca de su garganta, su muy vulnerable garganta, que, cuando lo pensó, era en realidad solo una delgada capa de tejido estirada sobre la traquea y algunas arterias jugosas.

"Sí", repitió Derek, una vez más rompiendo los pensamientos de Stiles, antes de estirarse para levantar la barbilla del adolescente con un dedo sorprendentemente suave y agachar su propia cabeza para capturar los labios de Stiles con un beso abrasador y Derek, Derek, Derek.

Sí. Sí, absolutamente podía verse a sí mismo enamorándose de alguien como Derek Hale, en realidad, ya se había enamorado, se había enamorado tan mal que duele, tanto, tan mal.

"Ouch", dijo Stiles distraídamente cuando Derek se apartó, causando una mirada desconcertada cruzando la cara del otro hombre.

Stiles sonrió y se rió, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, tal vez un poco demasiado histérico. "Cena", dijo con naturalidad, con entusiasmo. "Y una película".

La mirada preocupada dejó el rostro de Derek, reemplazada con diversión, exasperación y algo que Stiles pronto se daría cuenta de que estaba en la línea de cariño, algo que Derek había estado expresando durante mucho más tiempo del que el adolescente había notado.

"Bien."

........................................................................................................................

Un mes después:

La sacudida de conciencia casi lo hizo saltar, su estómago se retorcía de forma nauseabunda y su cabeza golpeando y golpeando y ...

"¿Stiles? Stiles, hijo, ¿puedes escucharme?"

Era la voz de su pops y sonaba preocupado. Realmente, realmente preocupado. Como en modo papá preocupado. Y ese tipo de preocupación era preocupante. Porque ese tipo de preocupación significaba que Dean buscaría algo, o alguien, a quien culpar. Y luego, probablemente, lo mataría, o los mataría. Más de una vez.

Así que ... mierda.

"¿Pops?" preguntó, tragando contra una garganta que afortunadamente estaba libre de sangre y quién sabía qué más. Ugh ¿Por qué era eso inquietante? Correcto. Había estado a punto de morir. Es más que probable que había muerto. Y ahora estaba de vuelta. Y probablemente, no, definitivamente, durante más tiempo.

"Sí. Sí, Stiles, estoy aquí. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

"Pops", dijo Stiles de nuevo, respirando profundamente y sintiendo que su abdomen se estremecía. Nueva piel. Nuevas entrañas. Tejido y líquido, literalmente, hecho de aire fino. Todo dolía por estirarse, torcerse y usarse para amoldarse al resto de él. En serio genial. Y seriamente asqueroso. "¿Tú ... mataste a Derek?"

El silencio siguió a sus palabras y por un momento temió lo peor. Luego una risa aguda lo empujó a la realidad. Una luz blanca y caliente quemó sus ojos y él gimió, levantando sus manos para cubrir su cara ardiente.

"No, Stiles, no maté a tu novio".

El adolescente separó tentativamente dos dedos y entrecerró los ojos ante la silueta de su pops. "¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"¿Me estás dando permiso?"

"Dean", vino el tono suave y amonestador de Castiel. Los dedos fríos se presionaron contra su frente, aliviando el dolor y Stiles se relajó, bajó las manos y parpadeó furiosamente antes de mirar alrededor.

Estaban en su sala de estar. Todos ellos, todos. Bueno, todos excepto la única persona que realmente quería ver. Varios rostros esperanzados le devolvieron la mirada: sus tíos y la manada, incluso Jackson estaba enfurruñado con preocupación detrás del resto de ellos.

"¿He muerto?" Stiles preguntó estúpidamente, sintiendo el dolor en sus huesos. Quería dormirse de nuevo, dejar que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara hasta que se ahogara en sus sueños, hasta que Derek estuviera de regreso, a salvo y al lado de él.

"Por un momento, sí", admitió su papá vacilante, mirándolo con una mirada brillante y cuidadosa.

Stiles suspiró y se frotó la cara, apoyándose en los codos. "¿Estoy castigado?"

Su pops se echó a reír, con alivio en las líneas de su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos. "Por el resto de tu vida, hijo."

Asintiendo con aceptación, porque realmente lo merecía, el adolescente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, reuniendo fuerzas para hacer la pregunta más importante, la que estaba pegada al paladar como un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y melaza. Maldita sea, tenía hambre. "¿Donde esta él?"

Otro silencio cubrió la habitación y él quería abrir sus ojos, mirar a su familia y amigos a la cara y exigir saber dónde estaba su novio, su compañero. Derek era suyo y nadie lo iba a mantener alejado de Stiles.

Respiró para preguntar otra vez, pero los dedos fríos se apretaron contra su frente y se encontró cayendo más profundamente en un sueño cálido. "Derek está bien", dijo su papá, con voz distante. "Estará aquí pronto. Duerme ahora, Stiles."

Y Stiles lo hizo.

........................................................................................................................

Eran casi las dos de la mañana antes de que se abriera la ventana de la habitación de Stiles y el adolescente no tenía que apartarse de su posición en la cama para saber exactamente quién era.

No lo necesitaba. Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

"Derek", suspiró, sentándose y mirando al hombre enderezarse en la oscuridad. "Dónde has-"

"¿Estás bien?" Interrumpió Derek, quitándose los zapatos, dejando que su chaqueta se deslizara de sus hombros al suelo y se deslizó cautelosamente en la cama. Presionó a Stiles de nuevo contra las sábanas, colocándose a su lado y envolviendo un brazo cálido alrededor de él. Stiles se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él, acurrucando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Derek y temblando por el contraste de la ropa helada del hombre lobo y la piel caliente. La camisa de Derek olía a humedad, hojas y tierra. El había estado en el bosque.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" Preguntó Stiles en lugar de responder la pregunta. Él había hecho una primero, después de todo. Era justo.

Derek dudó antes de suspirar, con una mano subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Stiles con comodidad. "Tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Ya está hecho ".

"¿Los alfas?"

"Se acabó", confirmó Derek, presionando un beso en el pelo de Stiles. "No van a volver".

"Bien", dijo Stiles con cansancio, con las manos debajo de la camisa de Derek y las yemas de los dedos presionando los tensos músculos de su espalda baja.

"Duerme, Stiles".

"Está bien", susurró el adolescente, frotando su cara contra el pecho de Derek y sonriendo, "compañero".

Derek se rió entre dientes y a Stiles le encantó cómo sonaba con la cabeza presionada contra el pecho del hombre lobo. "No del todo" dijo, con un tono divertido mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la sien de Stiles.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mirar a Derek a los ojos, aunque un poco bizco. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Las cejas de Derek se elevaron ligeramente. "Bueno, hay ... más que eso, creo. Los humanos no pueden simplemente llamarse compañeros y esperar que sea oficial ".

"¿Así que tenemos que reclamarnos?"

"No tenemos que hacerlo, no", explicó Derek, "aunque a veces fortalece el vínculo".

Stiles pensó por un momento, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con el dobladillo de la camiseta de Derek, que estaba arrugada alrededor de la mitad del torso. "¿Quieres decir, como ... haciendo el amor?"

Derek cerró los ojos y juntó sus frentes, haciendo una mueca de dolor como si hubiera deseado no haber abordado el tema en absoluto. "Sí, Stiles. Me refiero a hacer el amor. Lo que no está pasando ".

Un ceño fruncido se formó en la cara del adolescente y se apartó más de Derek, balanceándose en el borde de la cama con solo su agarre en la camiseta del otro hombre para evitar que se cayera. "¿Por qué no?"

"Acordamos que no lo haríamos hasta que estuvieras listo ".

"¿Quién dice que no estoy listo?"

"Yo", argumentó Derek, levantándose sobre un codo y flotando sobre Stiles con una expresión determinada. "No te estoy empujando en esto. Aún eres solo un ...

"Si dices niño, ayúdame, Derek Hale, te tiraré por la ventana", advirtió Stiles, empujando un dedo en el pecho de Derek varias veces para darle énfasis. "Tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones y lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Así que no te atrevas a decirme qué soy y para qué no estoy listo ".

La boca de Derek se cerró de forma audible y normalmente Stiles se hubiera deleitado con el conocimiento de que había dicho la última palabra con Mister siempre tengo la última palabra Alfa. Pero no lo hizo. Porque podía ver por lo que Derek tenía tanto miedo, podía ver por qué se estaba conteniendo.

"Morí, Derek", dijo Stiles en voz baja, acercándose más y pasando sus dedos por el pelo del otro hombre cuando una expresión de dolor se formó en la cara de Derek. "Y sé lo aterrador que es eso. Me asusta todos los días, saber que podrías morir, sabiendo que nunca volveré a verte ".

"Yo solo ..." Derek vaciló, presionando su nariz en el espacio detrás de la oreja de Stiles e inhalando profundamente. "No quiero que esto influya en nuestra decisión. No quiero que cometas un error porque crees que soy el único que ... "

"Tú eres el único", confirmó el adolescente, apretando el pelo en la nuca de Derek. "Tú eres y siempre serás el único." Derek parecía complacido con las palabras, tarareando en la carne entre el hombro y el cuello de Stiles. "No me apresuro por nada de lo que sucedió hoy. Te lo prometo, ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo. Mucho tiempo."

Derek se apartó, estudiando cuidadosamente a Stiles. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Absolutamente". No hubo vacilación y Stiles estaba inmensamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Derek sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Está bien", el hombre mayor estuvo de acuerdo y Stiles sonrió desde su propia alma. "¿Cuando?"

"También he estado pensando en eso", dijo el adolescente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y dándole un cálido beso.

Derek gimió, apretando las manos alrededor de las caderas de Stiles mientras se alejaba, respirando pesadamente. "No esta noche."

Stiles se rió. "No, no esta noche", estuvo de acuerdo, acomodándose contra el otro hombre de manera contenta. Caliente, caliente, caliente, se dijo a sí mismo. "Mi decimoctavo cumpleaños es el mes que viene. Quiero hacerlo entonces ".

Derek se quedó callado por un momento, contemplando, antes de que asintiera. "Todo bien."

"¿En serio?" Stiles preguntó con entusiasmo. No es que hubiera esperado que Derek dijera que no ... pero, sí, había esperado totalmente que Derek dijera que no.

"Sí, en serio". El hombre mayor todavía parecía vacilante. Pero tenían un mes. Él podía trabajar con eso. No, él realmente trabajaría con eso. Stiles estaba absolutamente seguro.

El adolescente les dio la vuelta para que Derek estuviera de espaldas y Stiles se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzara a besar los labios del otro hombre. "Gracias. Gracias. ¡Gracias!"

Derek se echó a reír, sonriendo a los besos cuando llegaron y tratando de hablar entre ellos. "Necesitas, dormir, conseguir algo de sueño".

Stiles suspiró y apoyó la oreja en el pecho de Derek, cerrando los ojos. El latido constante del corazón del hombre lobo palpitaba en su propio pecho, haciendo sus miembros pesados. "¿Te quedarás?"

Derek los giró con cuidado hasta que Stiles estuvo de lado nuevamente, con un aliento caliente sobre el rostro del adolescente mientras el hombre mayor alisaba su pelo hacia atrás. Se estaba haciendo más largo. Podría dejarlo crecer un poco.

"A tus papás no les va a gustar", advirtió Derek, acurrucándose contra él de todos modos y colocando una manta sobre los dos.

"Creo que lo dejarán pasar por esta vez", dijo Stiles adormilado, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la tela áspera de los pantalones de Derek y tirando de ellos infelizmente.

Derek sonrió y amablemente se los quitó. "No creo que dejen pasar esta situación".

"Ya saben que mi novio es un hombre lobo", respondió el adolescente, bostezando y envolviéndose a sí mismo alrededor del hombre mayor. "¿Cómo puede ser peor?"

Con una risita y un breve beso en la sien de Stiles, Derek dijo: "Solo espera hasta que tengas que decirles que estás emparejado con uno".

........................................................................................................................

En algún lugar bastante lejano:

"Él no aceptó", dijo el hombre lobo herido entre dientes ensangrentados, escupiendo en el suelo y limpiándose la boca. Su pecho se levantó por el esfuerzo de correr durante tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que llegar hasta aquí, tenía que contarle a su líder, a su verdadero líder, lo que había pasado en una pequeña ciudad con un niño tonto y su manada.

Dedos con garras tamborileaban contra un árbol. "Puedo ver eso."

"No fue nuestra culpa. El niño ... sus papás ...

"Soy consciente de con quién se alía el muchacho", dijo el líder en voz baja, peligrosamente y el hombre lobo herido se encogió, agachándose y bajando la cabeza. "Un cazador y un ángel como papás, un alfa como su compañero y su extraordinario don ... No esperaba que regresaraís como vencedores". Un destello de dientes descubiertos brilló en la noche. "No esperaba que regresaraís en absoluto".

La cabeza del hombre lobo herido se levantó y él gruñó bajo en su garganta. "Nos enviaste para que nos mataran", acusó, con los músculos tensos mientras se preparaba para saltar al ataque. "Mis hermanos-"

"Están muertos", dijo el líder, de repente detrás del hombre lobo herido, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretando. "Lástima que seas el único sobreviviente, el único ... testigo". Un chasquido, luego una grieta húmeda y el hombre lobo herido yacía sin vida en el suelo del bosque, con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

"Señor", dijo una voz profunda desde los árboles y el líder soltó un pequeño gruñido, limpiando el polvo invisible de la manga de su camisa. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

"Tengo negocios", declaró oficialmente el líder, cuadrando sus hombros y moviendo su cuello lado a lado, "en Beacon Hills".

........................................................................................................................

De vuelta en Beacon Hills:

Stiles sonrió. "Te amo Derek", susurró y los brazos alrededor de él se apretaron.

"Yo también te amo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, hemos llegado al final de la primera parte. La segunda parte se llama "no le digas a mis papás que me he apareado con un hombre lobo" y comenzaré a subirla el jueves o el viernes como muy tarde, os voy a dejar un adelanto para dejaros con los dientes largos muajajaja.
> 
> Capítulo uno: Una muerte. Un luto. Una decisión.
> 
> Stiles gritó. Y cuando el cuerpo sin vida apretado en sus brazos seguía estando igual, sin vida, frío, gritó más fuerte. Gritó hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y la garganta y luego gritó un poco más. Gritó hasta que el ruido era un recuerdo lejano y todo lo que salía de su boca eran chillidos patéticos y sollozos ahogados.
> 
> Sus mejillas estaban rojas por las lágrimas. Barro cubría su ropa y su cara, sus manos y sus brazos, todo. Todo. Casi podía fingir que no había sangre por todas partes, también, mezclada con el barro en su ropa y su cara, sus manos, sus brazos, todo.
> 
> Todo.
> 
> Cada. Maldita. Cosa.
> 
> Porque Derek estaba muerto.
> 
> Y si fingía solo un poco más, si se aferraba y cerraba los ojos un poco más fuerte, entonces seguiría siendo solo un sueño, no, una pesadilla. No importa cuán espantosas, vívidas y horribles sean las pesadillas, podrías despertarte de ellas. Las pesadillas no eran reales. No podían serlo.
> 
> Porque Derek estaba muerto.
> 
> Y cualquier realidad donde Derek estuviera muerto no podría ser otra cosa más que una pesadilla. No podía ser real. No podía serlo.


End file.
